


Our Time Is Limitted

by luhv (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF, Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Betty - Freeform, Betty Cooper - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Kevin Keller - Freeform, Riverdale, Romance, Sad Betty Cooper, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, archie andrews - Freeform, bughead - Freeform, cheryl blossom - Freeform, jughead - Freeform, jughead jones - Freeform, new, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 20,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/luhv
Summary: With three months until her moving date, Betty finds herself falling hard for the new student, Jughead Jones: making her transition more emotionally challenging. They made a decision to spend as much time with eachother before Betty leaves, however their love for eachother is too strong to let go. Despite trying to prevent herself developing feelings for him, it’s already too late.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for seeing interest on this book, and I hope you enjoy it. Further on in the story, there are some adorable moments that I’m sure you’ll love and I hope you stick with me til then. 
> 
> And tell me your theorises and thoughts in the comments. I love to hear what you think and it gives me inspiration to write and improve further. 
> 
> I have now finished writing his book. Please subscribe to me for any update on future books. Thank you x
> 
> \- G

   The walk down to Riverdale High felt longer now she knew she wasn’t staying, making her way down Elm Street, through the park and along the main road. For the last few months, she’d walked with Archie, however since he and Veronica had become a thing officially, Archie was out of his house and down at the Pembroke for Veronica before Betty had even got out of bed. She didn’t mind too much as much since she’d gotten over him. 

   She met Kevin Keller in the student lounge, sat waiting for the others to arrive before heading to lesson. Not long after waiting, Veronica and Archie came in and sat on the sofa opposite to where Betty and Kevin were sat, Veronica’s arm wrapped around Archie’s, a tea in a cardboard cup in her other hand.

   Mid conversation, an unrecognised face passed through the lounge. He wore a bulky leather jacket and ripped jeans, however his most distinctive item of clothing was the beanie that he wore on his head. Betty’s eyes were glued to him as he passed though the student lounge, and her head followed him until he was gone completely out of sight. Despite hoping that her friends hadn’t seen that, they had, and both Kevin and Veronica started at her with an eyebrow raised.

 “B? What was that?” Veronica asked, resting her cup on her lap, her hand still preventing it from falling over.

 Betty shrugged, “I haven’t seen him before, I was just curious.” 

 Kevin shook his head, “Betty, you are so transparent. You should introduce yourself.” 

 “I can’t now, he’s gone.” She retorted, glancing at Kevin, “And anyway, what’s the point? I’m moving away in three months.” 

 Veronica almost spat out her tea, “What! That’s no excuse, B. Go for it. Why not!” 

 “I’m not as confident as you, V.” Betty responded, glancing back eventhough she knew he wouldn’t be there, “And if I did end up liking him, it would make my move ten times harder.” 

 Kevin shot Betty a disappointed glance, where Betty responded with an over-exaggerated smile. 

 

   Sat in English on the second row, Betty wasn’t able to focus on the lesson like she normally would, however her mind wandered on to think about the beanie boy. Her thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the classroom door, and the teacher stopped his reading mid sentence and glared at who’d entered. Principle Weatherbee was stood at the door, with he who Betty had been daydreaming about beside him. For a lasting moment, Betty’s eyes met with his, lost in a trance in his emerald iris’. 

 “This is Jughead Jones, he’ll be joining your class this morning.” Weatherbee stated, gently nudging the new student into the room, and he wasn’t at all phased by the pairs of eyes that stared at him. 

 The teacher placed the book on the desk behind him, “Sure. There’s an empty desk at the back of the class.” His finger was pointing to the desk, “If that’s alright for you, Mr Jones.” 

   Without saying a word, Jughead made his way past the desks to the back, passing Betty. Her breathing froze as he passed her, and her heartbeat was running a marathon in her chest that she couldn’t slow down. A nod was exchanged between the teachers before Weatherbee left the room. 

   At random points in the lesson, Betty caught herself glancing back at Jughead, who was either fiddling with a pencil, or staring out of the window. He didn’t seem at all interesting in the lesson, but rather dazed and in a world of his own. 

   When the lesson came to an end, Betty heard the teacher wanted Jughead to stay behind for a moment, and she debated about purposely asking the teacher a question so that she could spend a little time around Jughead, but her mind came to the conclusion she was being absurd and she left the room with the other students. 

 

   Making her way to the student lounge, she sat beside Veronica on the sofa, Kevin opposite and Archie on the other chair, throwing a football lightly up and down. 

 “So, B.” Veronica began, “Have you seen him yet?” 

 Betty smiled innocently, “Yeah actually. I have...” 

 Kevin gasped, “Did you speak to him?” 

 “We locked eyes in English briefly but that’s it.” She told them, a light blush finding its way onto her cheeks.

 Archie stopped throwing the ball for a brief second, “Just talk to him Betty. If you get rejected, so what, you’re leaving in a few months.” 

 Sighing, Betty shook her head, “It’s not that easy Arch.” 

 “What’s not easy?” A voice asked. 

   When Betty looked to where the voice came from, leaning against the doorframe stood Jughead, his arms folded and a hot smirk on his confident face. He made his way over and perked himself on the edge of Kevin’s chair, and Kevin widened his eyes at Betty, who tried her best to ignore him. 

 “Nothi-“

 “Chatting to the new kid, AKA you.” Veronica muttered loudly. 

 “V!” Betty exclaimed, shooting her an angry expression. 

   She shrugged, flicking her raven hair to the side, “What? I’m helping you.” 

   Betty could feel the heat clinging to her skin, and she felt as if she couldn’t look him in the eyes again. However, she did, and he was smirking as he stared at her. 

 “I don’t bite.” Jughead said, “Underneath this leather jacket, I’m as soft as a panda.” 

   He looked around the circle at the others, showing a lipped smile to all of them. 

 “You don’t mind if I hang around with you guys, right?” 


	2. Chapter 2

   At the end of the day, Betty and Veronica went to Pops for a milkshake like they did the majority of days. Betty with a strawberry, and Veronica with a chocolate like it was almost every time they went together.

 “So, B.” Veronica began, “Its been a three days since Jughead has been at our school...” 

 Betty sighed, “Get to the point Veronica. What?”

 “Do you like him?” She asked, taking a sip of her chocolate shake. 

 Betty looked down at the table, biting the inside of her lip, “Maybe...” 

 Veronica gasped, “Oh, my god! I knew it!” 

   A glance was shot from Betty to Veronica, telling her to keep her voice down. She immediately understood, so she mouthed ‘sorry’. 

 “So, what are you going to do about it?” Veronica asked her. 

 “I don’t know, V.” Betty told her after finishing her strawberry shake, “I wish I didn’t like him, because moving a way is going to be even harder now.” 

 Shrugging, Veronica was clearly in disagreement, “My point of view is that you spend as much time with him as you can.” 

   There was a pause as Betty debated what Veronica had said, and then, as she was about to agree with her, the bell above the door rang as someone walked in. Laughing, a red head and a beanie wearing hottie walked in, non else that Archie and Jughead. Veronica smirked, leaving the booth suddenly without a warning to Betty, with her milkshake in her hand, making her way over to where the boys where stood. Betty could only just hear what she was saying, and from when she opened her mouth, Betty was dreading what was coming next.

 “Hey boys.” She said, smiling at them both, then turned to Jughead, “I need to speak to Archie for a minute about something, if you don’t mind.”

 Jughead shrugged, “Sure. Where should I go?” 

 “Funny you asked that.” Veronica grinned, “I’ve kinda ditched Betty, so you could go over to her.” 

 Jughead chuckled lightly, “Oh I see what you’re doing Veronica.” 

 “Then get on with it.” She responded, dragging Archie to a booth at the other end of the restaurant purposely. 

  When she and Archie sat in a booth, Veronica made sure she was facing towards Betty and Jughead’s booth so she could keep tabs if something unplanned happened. 

 “What did you want to tell me, Ronnie?” Archie asked her, seeming a little worried. 

 “Oh Archiekins,” she giggles, “I was only doing that so Betty and Jughead would spend time together.” 

   Archie did a slow, single nod, understanding the situation, and realising how obvious it was what Veronica was doing. 

   Meanwhile in the other booth at the other end of Pops, Jughead slid into the seat opposite Betty. Noticing her milkshake was empty, he decided to ask if she wanted another. 

 “No, I’m ok.” She responded to his question. 

 He tilted his head, not convinced when she declined, “Really, Betts. Go on, have another.” 

 She smiled uncontrollably, giving up, “Fine, you win. A strawberry, please.” 

    After ordering from Pop, Jughead folded his arms across the table. Betty was waiting for him to say something, however he just sat there admiring her features. 

 “Which school did you go to before?” Betty asked him. 

 Jughead couldn’t stop a smirk, “That’s irrevevant. Where are you moving to?” 

 “That’s irrelevant.” She responded, smirking back at him. 

 He chuckled in defeat, “That was smart, Cooper.”

 “I know.” 

   At that moment, Pop came over and placed two milkshakes onto the table, one pink and one a dark shade of brown. Betty tilted her head it, furrowing her eyebrows. 

 “What flavour’s that one?” She asked him. 

 Jughead raised an eyebrow, “This?” He took a sip, “Secret menu. Dark chocolate.” 

 Betty gave a surprised expression, “Wow. All the days I’ve come here and I’ve never known about a secret menu. How’d you know about it?” 

 “My sister. She did a few shifts here before my mom and her left and disappeared somewhere.” He explained, “She was really young, like seven or something.” 

 Betty raised her eyebrows, “Seriously?” 

 “Yeah.” He nodded, “I haven’t seen her in around five years or something. I’d love to see her, and my mom again.” 

   Without even thinking, Betty reached out and placed a hand on his in a way to tell him she was was there for him since she could identify his sadness on the topic. At first, Jughead flinched, but after a short moment, he found it soothing. 

 She then suddenly removed her hand, “Sorry... I do that with Veronica if she’s ranting to me.” 

 “I don’t mind.” He responded, and then he felt a tingle on his hand from where her hand has been, “It helped, actually.”

   Relieved, Betty smiled at him, then took another sip from her milkshake as Jughead tried to get rid of the lingering sensation on the back of his hand using his mind. However it didn’t go, and Jughead’s heart began to race when he realised what this meant. 

 “Betty...” 

 She looked up with wide eyes, “Yeah, Jug?” 

 “I hate to admit it, but I really like spending time with you.” He confessed, rubbing the side of his neck. 

 With joy in her eyes, she exhaled deeply, “I’m glad you said that. I’ve really enjoyed it too, Juggie.” 

   He loved that nickname that she called him: it made his heart skip a beat. 

 

   At the other end of the diner, Veronica subtly peered over Archie’s shoulder when he wasn’t looking, and it wasn’t to difficult to make it unseen as her redhead companion was totally oblivious. 

 “Archiekins.” She squealed, and he turned his head to look at her, and after seeing what she was looking at behind him, he turned around to see. 

 “What?” 

 “Have you seen them? Betty has heart eyes and Jughead has gone as soft as the silk from my dress.” She explained. 

 “What?” Was Archie’s response, however in a very confused tone. 

 “What?” Veronica responded. 

 Archie shook his head, “The silk from- nevermind.” 

  Veronica looked back over at them, and seeing they are in their own bubble, she smiled knowing she’d succeeded. 

 “Well, Archiekins.” She began, “I think we should leave them too it. They seem quite happy, don’t you think?” 

 Archie took another glance, “Yeah.” 

 Veronica smirked, “My parents are out for a few days... you could come back to the Pembroke, if you’d like.” 

   Archie was out of his seat in an instant, and him and Veronica left Pop’s, and Betty was unaware that they’d gone. 

 

 “When are you moving...?” Jughead asked in a quieter tone. 

 Betty’s smile faded, “In a few months...”

   Jughead sighed, then opened his mouth to speak, however nothing came out. 

 “I don’t want to go.” Betty whispered, “But my mom has to, to get away from my father.”

 His hands took hold of hers, “Then why don’t we make the most of the time we have.”

 “What are you saying, Juggie.” 

 “I like you Betts, and I’m pretty sure you like me too. So why don’t we spend as much time together as we can before... you know... you have to leave.” He explained, staring into her saddening eyes.

 Betty hesitated, “But then we’ll be hurt when I go...”

 “And you’ll be hurt now if you say no.”

 Betty looked up at him, staring into his eyes deeply, glancing between them; in a broken whisper, she replied “Ok.” 


	3. Chapter 3

   The sky had gone dark in a matter of what felt like minutes, and diner had become quieter the later it had gotten. The diner lights outside lit up the cars in the car park and, inside, it gave a glow to the bright red booth seats. Pop was cleaning cups at the bar, and a few other people were reading books or newspapers in the corners of the diner. It was quiet, apart from the music from a radio on the counter; it sounded like jazz or something. 

   With their hands still intertwined, they’d both come to a conclusion that it had gotten quite late, and they should be heading home now. 

 “Yeah, my mom will be wondering where I am.” Betty sighed, her eyes looking out of the window. 

 “I’ll walk you. You live on Elm Street, right?” He asked her. 

 Betty nodded, then reluctantly moved her hands away to collect her bag from the floor, “Yeah, but how would you get back to your house?” 

 “I’ll catch a bus or something.” Jughead shrugged, sliding out of the booth and taking hold of Betty’s hand, “Don’t worry about me.” 

   They walked out of the diner, and down towards Betty’s house along the dimly lit roads. There were no cars or vehicles passing on the roads, and the trees were still from the lack of wind. It was a chilly night, and Betty had began to gently shiver. 

 “Are you cold?” Jughead asked, stopping in his tracks.

 Betty nodded shakily, “Yeah, but don’t give me your jacket, it’s my fault I didn’t bring my coat.” 

    Ignoring Betty’s protests, Jughead removed his leather jacket and hung it over Betty’s shoulders. Defeated, Betty let Jughead put his jacket on her. It was a few sizes too big, however Betty felt herself warming up already. She could almost smell Jughead’s scent, which seemed to calm her in an odd way. Retaking Jughead’s hand, wrapping their fingers over eachother and their arms touching, they continued down the road. 

 “Thanks.” Betty quietly said to him, looking up at him. 

 

   To their disappointment, they eventually arrived on Elm Street, and Betty felt a hint of sadness flood over her as they grew closer to her house. Jughead felt it too. 

   Standing on the step up to Betty’s house, Jughead had to use all of his efforts to step away from her, knowing she needed to go inside. 

 “Thank you for walking me home, Juggie.” She smiled, “I really appreciate it.” 

 Jughead returned the smile, “No problem. I don’t think I’d be able to sleep knowing you’d walked all this way in the dark on your own.” 

   Their faces somehow ended up inches apart, and Betty’s heart began to speed up, so much that she thought it was beat right out of her chest. She could almost hear Jughead’s heartbeat too. Their breathing was heavy, yet in sync, and lips were growing closer. Betty felt that she shouldn’t do this, knowing how much it would pain her in the future, but she also knew she’d regret it if she passed up this opportunity. 

   Before she could debate it anymore, Jughead’s lips were pressed against hers. She accepted them, kissing him back. His right hand gently pressed against her cheek, holding her face as he kissed her passionately. There was a gentle tingling on her lips as the blood rushed to them, and her cheeks heated up. 

   And that sting remained when their lips parted. Jughead thumb caressed her cheek as Betty’s head rested against his. 

 “I’ll see you tomorrow, Betts, and keep the jacket.” He said to her, moving back and down the step, despite not wanting to.

 “Goodnight, Juggie.” 

   He watched as she made it inside her house, and then slowing make his way to the nearest bus station, not even phased by the cold air of the night. He was just happy for the first time in so long. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

   Never before had Betty felt to happy for the upcoming day ahead. From the second her alarm went off, she felt joyful, which was rare to say she wasn’t a morning person. She got up, dressed and ready for school and went to make breakfast downstairs where her mother was, prepairing papers for when they moved house. 

 “Morning, mom.” Betty chirped, getting a bowl for her cereal. 

 Alice looked up, and smiled to see how happy her daughter was, “What’s made you so cheery?” 

 Betty smiled back, “Nothing. I just feel a lot better about things.”

 “Thats great, Elizabeth. I’m glad. I know you were stressed with the whole moving situation.” She responded, then continued with her papers that were scattered disorganised on the table.

 

   Just as Betty had finished her cereal, there was a knock on the door. She was expecting it to be her red headed neighbor, however when she opened the door, it was Jughead, and she’d never felt so overjoyed in her life. 

 “Juggie!” She pulled him into a hug, “Let me just get my bag and I’ll be right out.”

   She shut the door behind her after saying a quick goodbye to her mom, and then joined Jughead’s side who was waiting on the path. At first, she wasn’t sure if she should hold his hand, however when he took hers, she knew he was fine with it.

 “How are you?” He asked her, gently squeezing her hand. 

 Betty sighed heavily, “If I’m honest, a bit better. But my mind still is on a carousel.”

 “Do you wanna talk about it?” Jughead asked. 

 She looked up at him with thankful eyes, “I will, just not right now.” 

 He nodded, respecting that option, “That’s fine. Just know I’m here, okay.” 

 “Okay.” Betty agreed, “Juggie?” 

 “Yeah?” 

 “What are we, you know, relationship-wise?” 

   Jughead stopped walking and turned to face Betty, holding her other hand. 

 “What do you want us to be?”

 Betty looked down and bit her lip, “I don’t know. I-“ 

 “What are you afraid of, Betts?” Jughead asked her, looking into her eyes. 

 “Feeling hurt when I move.” She admitted in a quiet voice. 

    Jughead’s hands cupped her face, directing it up look upwards. Their eyes were locked for a few moments. 

 “Listen to me Betts.” He began, “I know that you’re moving somewhere far away, and it’s unlikely we’ll see eachother after that, but for the next few months, I want to forget that your leaving, and just use the time we’ve got.” 

   Betty nodded in agreement, unable to say anything. He learnt in, planting a kiss on her soft lips. 

 “Ok?” 

 She nodded, “Ok.” 

 

   When Betty and Jughead entered the student lounge, the eyes of Kevin, Veronica and Archie were on them, watching as they sat on the sofa. Kevin had an eyebrow raised at them, while Veronica sat sipping her tea. Archie, on the other hand, was oblivious and totally unaware, as always. 

   They sat with no space between them, and you wouldn’t believe they met only four days ago. Betty was aware that this thing with Jughead seemed to be going pretty fast, however she wanted to be with him as much as she could. 

   Betty had only just noticed that he wasn’t wearing a leather jacket, and that it had changed his entire image from rebellious to something quite the opposite. 

 “So, B.” Veronica began, “How was your evening?” 

 Looking at Jughead with admiring eyes, she responded, “Oh, it was great.” 

    Jughead chuckled, his arm resting on the top of the sofa behind Betty’s head. Kevin sat up in his chair, glancing between Veronica, Betty and Jughead. 

 “Wait, have I missed something?” He demanded, wanting answers. 

 Archie leant on the armrest of the chair opposite, “I was there Kev, and I still don’t understand.” 

 Veronica put her tea down onto the coffee table infront of her, “Care to spill, B?” 

 “Not right now,” Betty retorted, “And it’s only if Jughead doesn’t mind.” 

 Kevin stomped his foot, gaining attention from the group, “Thank you.” He said when everyone turned to listen to him, “Now, tell me what’s happened.”

 Veronica took this opportunity and began to explain, “Well, I may or may not have set them up at Pop’s accidentally and well, I’m wanting to know how it went.” 

 Kevin gasped, “Oh, my god! I ship it.” 

 Betty rolled her eyes at this, laughing lightly. 

 

    The conversation was flowing amunst them, however to ruin it all, was the one and only Cheryl Blossom. With her knee high boots in red, her spider broach on her revealing black top and her short skirt, she strutted into the lounge and came to a abrupt halt infront of the group. 

 “Well, peasants.” She exclaimed, her hands on her hips, “I’m hosting a party at Thornhill this Saturday and I’m inviting everyone, including you hobos. Be there.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you for reading this so far. This is my first book on this website and I hope you like it. I’m still getting used to how to use everything. 
> 
> Just to let you know, I have started a fan account called @labughead on Instagram and I would also appreciate support on there as well as publishing updates and possible sneak peaks. 
> 
> And again, thanks for reading this so far, it means so much xx


	5. Chapter 5

   It was the morning of Cheryl’s party, and Veronica had stayed over the night before to prepare her blonde bestie for the party. Despite not being into parties, Betty had agreed to do if Jughead agreed to go: which he had. 

  In front of her mirror Betty sat, letting Veronica apply a light pinky shade of eyeshadow onto her eyelids delicately. 

 “That is definitely your color, B.” Veronica commented, stepping back to admire her work, “Take a look.” 

 Betty opened her eyes and looked at what Veronica had done, and was pleased, “Wow, V. It looks amazing.” 

 “I know.” 

 They laughed together as Veronica rummaged in her bag for the mascara, the clanging of other makeup products joining in too. 

 “Close your eyes for me.” Veronica asked, and then applied some of the dark waterproof mascara. 

 Betty smiled at her reflection in the mirror, admiring her eyes in particular. 

 “It looks phenomenal. Thanks Veronica.” She said, pulling her into a hug.

 “No problem.” She replied, “I can’t wait for Jughead to see you.”

 Betty have a nervous chuckle, “Yeah.”

 Veronica took a seat on the edge of Betty’s bed and watched her best friends reflexion. 

 “What’s up, Betty?” Veronica sighed.

 Betty turned around on the stool to face her, “I think I’m falling for him, V. How am I supposed to let him go.” 

 “A long distance relationship?” 

 Betty shook her head at her friends suggested resolution, “It wouldn’t be the same. I don’t know what to do. I’m already too attached — it’s too late to go back.”

   Veronica sprang up and gave Betty a tight hug, trying her best to calm her before the party, it wanting her go upset beforehand with smudged mascara and makeup.

 

   At Thornhill, the gates to the creepy mansion was open to all for the first time ever, and students were making their way around to the back where the pool and back yard was. Veronica linked her arm with Betty’s as they made their way down to the pool, Veronica stuggling down the slope in heals. Despite it being six at night and the sun was already setting, there was no doubt that half of the students would end up in the pool before midnight. 

   Glancing around, Betty scanned the area for a sign of Jughead, searching for his iconic beanie in a sea of people. When she saw him, she tugged at Veronica to go over. 

 “Wow, Betts.” He gasped, looking her up and down when they got to him, “You look beautiful.” 

 Veronica held her hand under her chin as if to frame her face, “All designed by moi.”

 “Well done, Veronica.” Jughead told her, subtly rolling his eyes. 

   She grinned, then saw Archie’s bright red hair behind Jughead and took it as her que to leave, and left, shooting Betty a quick wink. 

   The evening went by quicker than any evening had gone by before — for Betty in particular. Each moment was spent with Jughead, either sat with their their legs dangling in Cheryl’s luxury pool, having a drink at Cheryl’s luxury poolside bar or just sat on the grass enjoying each other’s company as the stars twinkled in the cloudless night sky.

   It was around eleven o’clock at night, and a lout teenage voice announced that they were jumping into the pool. Betty shot Jughead a devilish glance, taking his hand and pulling him off the grass and onto his feet. 

 “Come on, Juggie!” She exclaimed, dragging him towards the pool. 

   Teenagers were stripping into their underwear while some didn’t even care and went in fully dressed. Splashing of water erupted from the pool, and Betty removed her clothing, encouraging Jughead to jump in with her. Their hands were held tightly, and after counting down from three, they jumped into the cold water. 

   Betty came up from the water first, her hand lost from Jughead’s. She was caught off guard when Jughead came up behind her, taking hold of her waist. She turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around him. She was laughing with him uncontrollably, her head resting in the nook of his neck, one of her legs wrapped around one of his. Their feet was just able to touch the floor, and they were close to the edge of the pool.

   Teenagers around them splashed and laughed, however Betty and Jughead were in a world of their own, the sound of the water as the swam around calming Betty.

   Suddenly, Jughead lifted Betty up out of the water, then gently yet playfully dropped her back in, knowing that she would try to get him back. She gasped, splashing a ton of water at him, which he did back. She pushed a ton of water in his direction, but he ducked under the mini wave and came closer, Betty tumbling back into the water, her hair now entirely drenched: she didn’t care. 

   When everyone had calmed down from all the excitement, Jughead lifted Betty up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck as the bobbed around in the water, the starry night sky above them. 

 “I don’t want this to end, Jug.” 

 He drew circles on her back, sending sensations down her spine, “Me neither, Betts.” 

    His head looked up at her, and she smiled innocently at him. He brought his lips up to hers, placing a meaningful kiss onto her lips, making her melt in his arms. 

 

   Eventually, they had to get out of the water, and for once Betty had enjoyed a party, and so far, nothing had gone wrong. 

  That was until both Betty and Jughead’s clothes were no longer there. 

 “Isn’t this where we left our clothes?” Betty asked, searching around the area, “And my phone and keys?” 

 Jughead scanned the grass, “Yeah, we put everything right here, and away from everyone else’s stuff.” 

 In horror, Betty looked up at Jughead, “Of course! This is Cheryl’s party, and she’s a bitch. I bet you she’s took them to stir up some trouble.”

 “Is that something she’d do?” Jughead asked, returning to Betty’s side. 

 She nodded, “Oh definitely. It’s got her name written all over it.” 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 “Looking for something, lovebirds?” 

   That voice instantly made Jughead and Betty turn around, and there stood a completely dry Cheryl Blossom, who must’ve purposely planned for everyone to end up in the water, specifically Betty and Jughead. On the tip of her false nail hung Betty’s dress, slowly swinging as she tormented them. In her other hand was Jughead’s treasured beanie.

 “Cheryl, give us our stuff.” Jughead firmly stated, taking a step closer.

 She turned her back on them, moving the clothing from where Jughead could reach in, “Or what? I’m quite satisfied with letting you freeze out here.”

 “Cheryl.” Jughead practically growled.

  Flicking her hair, Cheryl strutted off with Betty’s clothing and Jughead’s beanie in her hand, as if to lure them to follow her. 

 “That was hot.” Betty commented. 

 Jughead turned around to face her, “What was?” 

 Betty became flustered, “The growl-y thing you did.” 

 He nodded in understanding, chuckling, “You liked that?” 

 Betty walked over to him, and pushed his bare chest playfully, “Don’t push it, Jones.” 

   They made their way to where Cheryl was stood, where she began a fire in a fire-pit, holding their clothes over the edge. By now, the other students had left, probably hushed away by Cheryl so she could do this to Betty and Jughead, for whatever reason she had. 

 “What are you doing, Cheryl?” Betty asked her.

 “Oh cousin,” She said in an angelic voice, “I’m considering burning your clothes, you blind bat.” 

 Betty shrugged, “Why?” 

 “Well...” Cheryl thought for her answer, “Why not?” She was purposely making them panicky.

 The fire flickered infront of them, leaving dark shadows on Cheryl’s face. 

 “You get to pick one item of clothing each, not including your phone and keys and whatever.” Cheryl told them, “Or do me a favour and get Toni Topaz to fall in love with me.” 

 Jughead raised an eyebrow, “Toni? Are you serious Cheryl?” 

 “As serious as a heart attack.” 

 “Fine! We’ll do that!” Betty exclaimed, noticing how close Jughead’s precious beanie was to the flame. 

  Cheryl threw the clothing pieces back to them, watching them change with stubborn eyes.

 “If you don’t do it, I’ll tell everyone about Jughead’s dark and demonising past.” She turned to leave, shouting ‘toodles’ behind her. 

 “Is she seriously your cousin?” Jughead scoffed.

 Betty exhaled deeply, “Unfortunately.”

 

  Jughead opened the trailer door, letting Betty walk in before him. 

 “There’s a spare t-shirt and shorts in the bedroom if you’d prefer to sleep in that.” He told her, pointing to where the bedroom was, “And you can have the bed.” 

 Betty gave his a sarcastic look, “Don’t be stupid, Juggie. We’ll just sleep in the same bed. I don’t mind.”

 He smiled, “Right yeah. I’m gonna make some toast while you change, you want some?” 

   Betty debated it for a small second, then nodded before disappearing into the bedroom, changing into the clothes that had been dumped on the bed, probably what Jughead usually slept in. She wasn’t bothered by this. 

  When she came back in, Jughead was sat at the table eating his toast, Betty’s waiting on the plate. 

 “Is that alright.” He asked her. 

 She smiled, “It’s fine, Jug. Thank you.” 

 “What are you gonna tell your mom?” Jughead questioned, realising that moms aren’t really too pleased when their daughter randomly stays at some guys house. 

 Betty shrugged, “I’ll tell her I stayed at Veronica’s or something. She’s usually quite gullible.” 

 “Good.” He said, finishing his piece of toast, “I don’t want you to grounded or anything.” 

 “You’d just have to sneak though my window.” She joked, “There’s a ladder in my garden you’d be able to use.” 

 Jughead chuckled, “Good to know.” 

 

   When both had finished their toast, Jughead placed both plates into the sink and told Betty to go get comfortable and that he’ll be though in a minute. He went to check the door and windows, making sure everything was locked and plug sockets were turned off.

   Betty got underneath the covers and rested her head onto the soft pillow; it seemed a lot more comfortable than at her own at home. In less that a minute or two, Jughead came through, turning off the light as he removed his beanie, placing it onto the bedside table. 

   As gently as possible, he slid in next to Betty, and immediately she snuggled up to him as if he was a magnet. Her arm was rested over his waist, and her head was on his in between his shoulder and chest as he used his hand and arm to hold her close. In a matter of minutes, Betty was lightly snoring, and Jughead found himself unable to sleep for a while in the bliss of the moment. 

 

   The next morning, they hadn’t moved from where they were when they fell asleep. Jughead’s eyes began to open with the brightness of the room, however his first thought was about how angelic and peaceful Betty looked when she slept. He didn’t move, staying still, half awake as he thought about everything that had happened, and how much Betty had changed him from what he was. It was miraculous. 

   She began to stir, her breathing becoming irregular and shallower. He planted a soft kiss onto her forehead, and that was all it took to send her back into a peaceful slumber. 

   But then, when his mind was fully awake, he then remembered what Cheryl had threatened. If they didn’t make her and Toni a thing by the end of the week, how she’d reveal his past. And that was something he’d originally wanted to keep from Betty, or at least she hear it from him rather than Cheryl who would dramatise it. 

   With all his efforts, he tried to get out of bed without waking Betty, maybe  make her breakfast to wake up to. However, despite all his trying, she woke up anyway, and rubbed her tired eyes. 

 “Jug..?” Her voice was faint, and sounded drained. 

   He sat on the edge of the bed, stroking her hair delicately. 

 “Go back to sleep, I’m going to make you breakfast.” He told her in a whisper.

 “Of what?” She whispered back.

 “Is scrambled egg on toast alright. My mom taught me how to cook it before...” he paused, then went back to the original topic before he said too much, “Is that ok?” 

 “It sounds perfect, Juggie.” 

 


	7. Chapter 7

   That morning, up until midday, Betty stayed at Jughead’s, sat on the sofa watching a sad romance film, which wouldn’t have been Jughead’s first choice, as he would’ve chosen horror, however he let Betty choose the film. 

   He reached over to the coffer table and grabbed a tissue from the box, handing it  over to Betty who was sat beside him, resting under his arm that was holding her closer to him. 

 “Thanks.” She mananged to say through sniffles.

   As the film came to a close and the credits rolled, Betty sat up and giggled at her silent tears. Jughead’s eyes were even glazed with tears, and he never cried at films. 

 “That film gets me every time.” She told him, leading back into him. 

 He chuckled, “Yeah, it’s a really good film.”

   Lifting his hand to Betty’s face, he gently wiped away a tear that she’d missed with the tissue. His thumb stoked the side of her cheek, sending goosebumps along Betty’s arm. 

 “When do you need to get back?” He asked, his arm falling not back to his side.

 Betty reached over for her phone, checking the time, “Probably soon. Usually I’m back just after lunch when I stay at Veronica’s.” 

   He did a slow nod, moving his arm from around Betty and getting up, Betty getting up with him. Jughead went into his room and retrieved Betty’s clothes from yesterday.

 “Do you want to change? Your mom might wonder why you’re wearing those.” He reminded her, as she was still wearing the t-shirt and shorts that she went to sleep in. 

 “Actually, yeah.” She said, taking the clothes from Jughead, making her way into the bedroom. 

  She came out dressed in the clothes from the party. 

 “I never asked,” she quiered, “But do you live here on your own?” 

 Jughead tensed, “Umm, well- sometimes my dad’s here but he’s out at the Whyte Wyrm most of time on the Southside.”

 Her head tilted, “How come?”

 “We- He’s in a gang, and he tried to make me join. It’s like their safehouse.” He told her, trying to cover up what he’d said at first. 

 “Oh,” she responded, not thinking twice about his slip up, “Is it lonely here?”

 Shrugging, Jughead opened the front door, “I don’t really mind, to be honest.” 

 

   He let Betty leave first, then he shut the door behind her. The sky was a marbled grey with the clouds that masked the vast sky. Jughead had his hands in his light denim jacket pockets, and Betty wrapped her arm around his, staying close to him. 

   Their journey passed though the park, and there were children playing on swings and dogs with their owners. To say it was cloudy, it wasn’t too cold. Betty felt a little out of place because of the clothes she was wearing since they felt too dressy for a walk in the park, however nobody seemed to notice. 

   The trees were rustling in the buoyant breeze, their branches waving as the birds sang in the greenery of the tree leaves. There was even the distant sound of water from the small lake past a row of trees to their right. 

 “I’d never really seen this part of Riverdale.” Jughead said.

 Betty looked up at him, “How?” 

 He shrugged, “I mainly lived on the Southside before being transferred to Riverdale High.”

   There was a pause. 

 “Why were you transferred?” Betty questioned, curious. 

 He hesitated, “Let’s just say I was a very different person before I met you. I didn’t necessarily follow all the rules and kinda mixed with the wrong sort of people.” 

 “What sort of people?” 

 Once again, he hesitated, “Rebels, some of them gang members...” 

   Betty chuckled, and this relaxed Jughead as he was tense when the topic came up.

 “It’s hard to believe that you were a rebel at your old school, you seem sweet to me.” She commented, her eyes widened. 

 “That’s only because of you.” He told her, “Now I have a reason to not get kicked out of school.” 

 Betty smiled, “You’re such a softie.” 

 Jughead tightened his lips, “Told you I could be.” 

 

   At the other end of Riverdale, at the Pembroke, Veronica had both Kevin and Archie over the night after Cheryl’s party. Originally, only Archie was to come over, however since Kevin had jumped into the water with all his clothes on, he was petrified of being grounded by his father, so Veronica felt as if she had to let him stay over, and let his clothes dry on her golden heated towel rail. 

   They were sat in the main room as her mom and dad were out on a business meeting. There was some gameshow on, but it didn’t at all hold their interest. 

 “Guys, did you see hashtag Bughead last night in the pool?” Kevin asked, sitting down with his glass of Cola beside Veronica. 

 Archie furrowed his eyebrows, “Hashtag what?” 

 “Hashtag Bughead. Duh.” Kevin told him, “Jughead and Betty equals Bughead.” 

   Shaking his head, Archie did a facepalm, his hand lingering on his head for a second.

 Veronica put down her cup of tea, “I saw them. Swoon.” 

 Kevin nodded in agreement, “I totally ship it. I’ve not actually seen Betty so happy.” 

 “Yeah, and we’ll have never see her so sad when she-“ 

 Veronica interrupted Archie, “We don’t need to speak about Betty leaving.”

 “But where is she going?” Archie continued.

  Kevin glanced at Veronica for an answer, but it looked as if she didn’t know either.

 “I’m not sure, actually. She kept avoiding the question when I asked her.” She said, staring at a blank space on the floor. 

   The door opened, and both of Veronica’s parents came in just as Veronica was going to back to the subject of Betty and Jughead. Immediately, she rose to her feet, standing while Kevin and Archie remained sat. 

 “Daddy.” Veronica welcomed, her hands clenched infront of her, “I didn’t think you’d be back this early.” 

   He walked over, and glared at the two boys, assuming the worst. Looking back at Veronica, he had a hint of anger in his eyes before Veronica could even explain. 

 “Who are these?” He asked in a stirn voice. 

 Veronica guestured towards them, “This is my boyfriend, Archie, as you know. And his is my gay best friend Kevin, who came over after he had a fight with his dad.” She had to lie, as she’d never told them she went to a party; they would be without doubt furious at her. 

 “And why was Archie here, mija?” 

 She stalled, “He took me out to Pops.” She lied again, “It was dark so I simply brought him here. That was all Daddy.” 

   Her mother stepped forward, placing her handbag on the table. 

 “We trust her, Hiram. We should leave them be now.” She whispered in his ear, however all in the room could hear. 

  He nodded, however it seemed false, then left into his study with Hermoine, shutting the door firmly behind them. 

  All Veronica now wanted to know was where Betty was sercretly leaving to.


	8. Chapter 8

   Jughead had dropped Betty off at her house, and left without being seen by her mother. Successfully, Betty had convinced her mother that she’d stayed at Veronica’s, and Alice hadn’t even noticed the slight dampness of Betty’s hair that still hadn’t dried somehow. 

   For now, Betty avoided her mother and took a shower, removing the stench of chlorine that all teenagers the night before smelt like after jumping into the pool. She used a strawberry scented body wash to particularly hide any remaining smell. 

   As soon as she got out, her phone rang, buzzing violently on the sink countertop. She answered it when seeing it was Veronica, putting it onto speaker since she wasn’t dry yet. 

 “Hey V.” She said, drying her hair with an extra towel as she watched her reflection in the mirror. 

 “Hi B.” Veronica replied, “I have a question.” 

 “Yeah?” 

 “Where are you actually moving to?” 

   Betty froze, her hand ligering over the makeup wipes that was about use to remove the smudged mascara that had ran in the shower. 

 “Betty?” Veronica asked again.

   Using the wipe, she began removing the waterproof masara, saying nothing. Veronica repeated her name again in a firm tone. 

 Betty sighed, “I-“ 

 “Come on, B. You need to tell me. It’s so I know where to tell Andre to drive me to.” 

 “Don’t tell Jughead.” Betty insisted, still frantically scrubbing the black markings from her skin. She was hoping she didn’t look a state on her walk home with the mascara smudged around her eyes.

   Veronica scrupled face on the other end of the phone, Archie and Kevin overhearing their conversation as Veronica had also put the call on speaker. 

 “Why not?” Veronica insisted. 

 Betty exhaled deeply, “Because I want to be the one to tell him.”

 “Betty. We both know that if we let that happen, you won’t end up telling him until it’s a second too late.” Veronica reasoned.

   She was silent for a moment, throwing the wipe in the bin, picking up the phone and taking it with her into her room, then throwing it down onto the bed. 

 Veronica spoke again, “Where is it, B? Where are you going?” 

 “A different county.” Betty blurted out. 

 There was a pause on the other side of the phone as all went still in Veronica’s lounge. 

 “Where?” Veronica asked in a softer tone once recovering. 

 “The UK.” Betty was able to tell them, “My mom got a job and she figured my father couldn’t get to us there.” 

   Tears were now falling down Betty’s face, as she was ashamed that she didn’t tell them, but also fearing the day she would have to say goodbye. Especially to Jughead.

   For moments, there was silence, as if time was on a standstill. Betty was sat on the edge of her bed, staring at the floor and letting the tears fall slowly down her cheeks silently. It was a whole different type of crying than when she was earlier at the film. 

 “You need to tell Jughead.” Veronica finally said. 

 Betty sniffled, “I can’t do it, V. I can’t. I can already picture the sadness on his face when I tell him, and when I leave.” 

 Veronica tutted, “B, if you don’t tell him, I’m going to have to do it.” 

 “I know.” She replied in a broken whisper, “I’ll do it. By the end of this week, it’ll be done.” 

 Veronica sighed, “I’m sorry I pressured you, Betty.”

 “You needed to. It’s fine.” Betty replied, “I’ll talk to you later, V.” 

   She ended the call, and on the other end of the phone, the three were dumbfounded by what they’d heard, unable to get the shock off their face. 

 

   Meanwhile, back at the trailer, Jughead entered with a smile on his face, thinking of nobody other than Betty. He looked up, and there, sat on the sofa was his father for the first time in a while. 

 “Dad?” He said, stunned.

 His dad looked round at him, not even bothering to stand up, “Hey, Jug. You look happy.” 

 Jughead twisted his lips, trying to hide a smile, “Yeah. I am.” 

  FP patted beside him on the sofa, and Jughead went to sit next to him, his head lowered slightly. 

 “Tell me then, boy.” He said to him, turning off the TV with the remove that was in his hand. 

 Jughead debate telling him, “Well, it’s about a girl.” 

 His dad raised his eyebrows, “Really. What’s her name? Is she a Serpent?” 

 “No, dad. She’s not a Serpent. I’d never date a Serpent.” He told him, slightly annoyed, “Her name’s Betty, she’s really sweet and kind. She’s not like the other girls.” 

 FP did a slow upwards nod, “Right. That’s why you’ve gone soft.” 

 Jughead stared at him in dismay, “I never wanted this life you enforced on me. If anything, I prefer who I am now that what I was, and she has made that difference in me.”

 “Man up, Jug.” FP said to him, “You can’t let a girl change who you are.” 

 Jughead stood up, fury growing inside him slowly, “Too late, dad.”

   He stormed out, practically slamming the door behind him. Walking down the street, he thought about what Cheryl had said before almost burning his and Betty’s clothes, about Toni. 

   It was a good job that he knew her, as she was apart of his dad’s gang. He headed towards the Southside, to the bar he dreaded to go in.


	9. Chapter 9

    The Whyte Wyrm was one of the dodgiest areas on the Southside, and Jughead had to wear his dad’s Serpent jacket to get in without being beaten up. He hated it, despised it even. It was the worst place he could possibly think of.

   He entered, and the smell of alcohol and drugs reeked that place, and the smoke of cigarettes clouded it to the ceiling. His eyes looked at the heads in the crowd, searching for a girl with pink in her hair.

 “Jones?”

    He turned to see who he’d been looking for. Toni Topaz stood before him, her hand of her hip and her hair tied in a half updo in spacebuns. 

 “Hey, Toni. I was looking for you, actually.” He said, feeling slightly awkward. 

 She smirked at him, “Why, Jones? What do you need from me?” 

 He rubbed his neck, “Do you know Cheryl Blossom?” 

 Toni scoffed, “Yeah. She’s my ex. Cheated on me with a bunch of boys from Riverdale High after a football match.” 

 Jughead bit his lip, “Uhh. Well, Betty and I-“ 

 “Who?” 

 “Betty, my girlfriend.” He answered, “Anyway, Cheryl threatened us- well, me, and said that if we didn’t get you to date her, she’ll tell everyone, specifically Betty, about my past.” 

 Toni spat out a laugh, “Well, suck it up Jones. You’re gonna have to deal with that.” 

 “What?”

 “I am _not_  going back out with that witch. Sorry, but not sorry.” And with that, she turned and left. 

 

 “Betty?” Alice called up the stairs, “Elizabeth?” 

   Opening the door, she went to the top of the stairs. It had just gone past three in the evening, and Betty felt completely drained and blue since her conversation with Veronica. 

 “Yeah?” Betty called down the stairs.

 “I need to speak to you about something.” 

   Betty groaned, making her way downstairs. Her mother had a disappointed expression on her face, and Betty became panicked for a second. 

 “What’s the matter, mom?” 

 “You weren’t at Veronica’s last night, were you Betty?” She said, her arms folded.

 Betty furrowed her eyebrows, “What? How did you...?” 

 “I spoke to Hermione on the phone, to make sure you didn’t come in too late last night after that 'gathering’ you had or whatever. Turns out you didn’t even stay at hers.” 

   Biting the inside of her cheek, Betty had a feeling she wouldn’t get away with it, however she’s just hoped for the best. She’d forgotten how protective her mom was, making sure her precious daughter hadn’t lied to her. Betty knew that this would result in her being grounded at most, which she really didn’t want.

 Alice stayed frowning, “So, Elizabeth. What’s the truth?” 

   Betty groaned, sitting down at the dining room table. Her mother remained stood. It was awkward, especially being caught out for lying, which was what her mother strongly hated. 

 “I went with Veronica to a party at Cheryl’s...” she paused, trying to divert it into another lie, “Then crashed there with Josie and a few other girls from the cheer squad.”

 Alice wasn’t convinced, “That’s not true, Elizabeth. I know Cheryl would’ve insisted you wear some of her flashy clothes, and same for Veronica too.” 

   Betty knew that she was caught out now, however her main worry was about Jughead. She didn’t want him to be in bother either, and Alice could even stop them from seeing eachother somehow too; it was something she did ages ago when Betty first met Veronica when she moved here from New York.

 “Fine, mom. I’ll tell you.” Betty admitted, “But promise me you won’t ban me from seeing him.”

 Alice hesitated, debating this matter, especially since Betty had said ‘him’. “Whatever, just tell me Elizabeth.” 

 Betty hesitated for a long while, “Last Monday, I met someone called Jughead. We’ve been dating for just under a week and I stayed over at his after the party.”

 Alice opened her mouth to speak, however didn’t know what to respond with.

 “And no, mom. We didn’t do anything like that. I went on the bed, he took the couch.” She added, her head resting on her palm on the table, “Happy now?” 

 Her mother obviously wasn’t proud of her daughter and how she’d lied, but she also knew there was no point grounding her. 

 “I wish you’d have told me, Betty.” Alice sighed, “I won’t ground you, as that would be stupid. Just please, don’t lie to me again.”

 She sighed, “I won’t.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is shorter. I’m feeling a little blue at the moment and lost some inspiration but I’ll start writing the next chapter now since I’ve got nothing else to do.  
> Please let me know what you think of this story, as I get really anxious about my writing work.  
> Thank you xx


	10. Chapter 10

   Jughead left the Southside, heading over the bridge to the Northside and towards Pops. He was well aware that Toni wasn’t going to go back to Cheryl, so there was no choice but to tell Betty everything. He figured she’d rather hear it from him than Cheryl. 

   He took out his phone, and called Betty. It rang a few times, before being answered by a sullen sounding Betty, who didn’t sound as happy as she was this morning. 

 “Hey Betts.” 

 There was muffled response, “Hey Juggie.” 

 “Meet me at Pops?” He asked, “I know it’s already four o’clock, but I wanted to see you again.” 

 He could almost hear her smiling, “I’d love to. I’ll meet you there in ten.” 

 

   He hadn’t been waiting in a booth long before Betty walked in, finding him immediately. She slid in opposite him, her knee accidentally nudging his, making his heart jump. 

 “Want anything?” Jughead offered, taking a slip of paper out of his pocket, labelled ‘secret menu’. 

 Betty opened it and looked straight at the milkshakes, “Hmm, I’d like to try Rasperry Ripple, if that’s ok.” 

 He nodded, “Sure. I’ll go order with the secret code.” He raised his eyebrows at her before going to order.

   In less than a minute, he returned. He removed his beanie, placing it on the table. Betty wondered if this meant anything. Stressed, he ran his hand through his hair.

 “I need to tell you about my past before Cheryl does.” He told her. 

 “Why?” 

 “She said if I didn’t get Toni to love her again, she’d tell you everything, and I’d rather you hear it from me than her.” 

 Betty rested her head in her hands briefly, “Oh, right. I was too focussed on getting my clothes and your beanie back.” 

 He chuckled then went back to seriousness, “Well, Toni said she wouldn’t do it, so I feel like I need to tell you before she does.” 

   She noticed how panicked he’d become, and she placed her hand on his like she had accidentally almost a week ago on their first date. 

 “Whatever it is, it won’t change my opinion on you, Jug. You’ve changed now, and I can see that.” She reassured him, not moving away her hand. 

 “Well,” He began, “I was in a gang, the Southside Serpents, and technically still am. My dad forced me in, giving me no choice. He made me steal, deal drugs for him and once, I had to almost stab someone for him. I didn’t do it, but he got angry at me because I didn’t and I sorta left, though technically not. From then on, I misbehaved at school, picked fights and broke school property. When I was transferred to Riverdale High, I was hoping to get excluded there too, then send away to live with my mother and sister, wherever they are.” 

 Betty moved her hand to stroke the side of Jughead’s cheek, “You didn’t have to tell me all that.” 

 “I needed to.” 

 Betty sighed, “I feel like I need to talk to you too. Veronica said she’d tell you if I didn’t.” 

 Jughead became unsettled, “What is it, Betts?” 

 She avoided eye contact, “Earlier, she found out where I was moving to, and said if I didn’t tell you, she would.”

   There was a pause. Pop came over and placed the milkshakes on the table. Betty became instantly nervous.

 “I’m moving to the UK.” She told him quickly, her eyes immediately glazing over with tears. 

 “Wh- what?” 

 A tear fell, “I’m moving to a different country.”

   She looked at him nervously, and she broke when she saw him too on the verge of tears.

 “I thought it was just a different town...” he managed to say, his voice a broken whisper. 

 She looked down shamefully, “I don’t want to go.”

   Jughead got out of his seat and went to sit next to Betty, wrapping his arms around her as she grabbed his t-shirt, sobbing into the fabric. He stoked her hair, holding back the tears he had. 

 “I’m sorry.” Betty whispered.

 “You shouldn’t be.“ 

   He rocked her gently, curling a small section of her golden hair around one finger. They stayed there in an embrace for a short while. 

   Betty reached over for her milkshake once she pulled herself together, taking a sip of the new flavour. 

 “That’s delicious.” She said in a weak voice.

   Jughead stayed beside her, letting her lean on her chest, with his arm around her, stroking her shoulder sub-consciously. She put down the milkshake, then rested her head on his shoulder, snuggling into the crook of his neck. The hair in her ponytail was tickling his skin. 

 “I wish you could come with me.” Betty whispered to him, taking hold of his hand. 

 He exhaled, “Me too, Betts, but I doubt my dad would let me.” 

    Betty had known this from the start. She knew the risk of staring a relationship with Jughead, and she was already hurting before they’d even separated. 

 “I’m so stupid.” She mumbled, fiddling with his fingers as somewhat of a distraction. 

 “Why do you say that?” He responded, his voice low and husky. 

 She shook her head slightly, “I- I just am. I don’t regret anything, but I shouldn’t have fallen for you the way I have.” 


	11. Chapter 11

    It had been almost a week since Cheryl’s party, and both Jughead and Betty were ready for her announcement. However, little did Cheryl know, Jughead had told Betty about his past, so Cheryl’s blackmailing had little to no affect. 

   They were all collected in the student lounge, sat in their usual seats. The loudspeaker made a high pitch noise before Cheryl’s voice was heard all over school. 

   Betty looked over to Jughead, who was right next to her, and smiled at him. He was nervous as soon as he heard Cheryl’s voice, since his other friends were going to now hear all about his past, which he wasn’t at all proud of. 

 “Hello students of Riverdale High,” She announced, “It’s Cheryl Blossom here, and I have an announcement to make about our fellow student Jughead Jones.” 

  Archie, Kevin and Veronica all turned to look at Jughead, however Betty was looking at the floor with a smug expression on her face. 

 “As we know, he moved here all but two weeks ago.” She went on, “And I’m going to tell you who he was before he moved here.”

  Betty squeezed Jughead’s hand, and he took a deep breath. 

 Her bitchy voice continued, “He was a member of the horrendous Southside Serpents; and he dealt drugs, committed crimes, stole and trespassed.” 

   Everyone was staring at him, and he felt the glares burning through him. The only person who wasn’t staring at him was Betty. 

 “I’d just thought you’d like to know how much of a horrible person he was. Thank you a lot for listening.” Cheryl said, coming her an end on her speech. 

   There was a static sound as she shut off the microphone, and Betty wondered how Cheryl had permission to use the loudspeaker. For minutes, it was silent and awkward between them, and Jughead had nothing to say to them. Cheryl came through, smiling at them, a hundred percent fake.

 “So, Betty,” She said to her, eying her, “How are you?” 

 Betty scoffed, “Perfectly fine, Cheryl. Why do you ask?” 

 “Well, you did hear some terrible things about your bæ.” She sympathised, “I was wondering how you were.”

 Betty shrugged, “I don’t care. He told me everything, probably more than what you said, to me at Pops.”

  She appeared taken back, her lips shutting firmly.

 “So, Cheryl. How are _you_ feeling?” Betty asked back, “You know, since your plan failed.”

   Furious, Cheryl stormed out, her eyes flaming as she stared them down on her way out of the student lounge. Jughead shifted his position. 

 “Go ahead.” He said, sighing, “Say something.”

 It was silent, until Archie spoke up, “Was that about you?”

 Betty gave him a sarcastic look, “No, Archie. It was about Weatherbee.” 

   He looked confused, before Veronica whispered over to Archie that it was about Jughead. Irritated, Jughead stood up, leaving the room. Betty got up immediately, following him.

   She finally caught up to him when he’d just gotten outside. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she gently turned him around to face her. His eyes avoided her: he felt guilty.

 “Jug, what is it?” She asked, and he remained silent, “Talk to me.”

 He shoved his hands into his pockets, “I’ve lost my friends. Just like that. They hate me.”

 Betty raised her hand to his cheek, “They don’t hate you, they just need time to take it all in.”

 He looked into her eyes, glancing between them, “I wish everyone was like you. So understanding, kind, nonjudgmental.” 

 Betty couldn’t help but smile at his compliment, “Thank you, Juggie.” 

   His eyes diverted to her lips. Noticing this, Betty leant further in, as did he. His lips touched hers. Snaking his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer in, kissing her deeper. 

   Eventually, they pulled apart, their heads still close. After a final quick peck, Jughead let his arms drop. Betty pulled him into a hug with her arms around his heck, having to go on her tiptoes. Jughead’s head dropped onto her shoulder, confiding in her. 


	12. Chapter 12

   The school doors opened abruptly, and Veronica came out first, followed by Archie and Kevin, making their way over to Jughead.  Betty knew it was them before she’d even saw them, and let go of Jughead, turning around. 

 “We are _so_ sorry, Jughead.” Veronica said, genuinely looking sorry for herself, “We all were just shocked that that’s who you were.” 

 “Yeah. Betty’s changed you so much from what Cheryl said you were.” Archie added in agreement. 

 Kevin nodded, “We didn’t want to make you feel like we didn’t like you.” 

 Betty turned to Jughead, “See, I told you.” She said to him in a quiet voice.

  He smiled at her, his arm around her waist. 

 “Since that’s sorted, who’s up for a milkshake at Pops.” Veronica asked, clapping her hands together, not caring about skipping last lesson.

 

   They entered the diner, sitting at one of the larger booths in the middle. Veronica, Archie and Kevin sat on one row, letting Betty and Jughead have the other seat. 

 “I’m sorry I never told you.” Jughead said, shaking his head, “I was ashamed.” 

 “It’s fine, honestly.” Veronica replied to him. 

 Archie shrugged, “I don’t think it’ll affect anything. You’re not the same now, and that’s all that matters really.” 

 Kevin turned to Archie, “Wow, you finally understand a conversation.” 

   Archie ignored this, however Kevin knew he heard him and chuckled a little.

 “Cheryl’s just a bitch.” Betty commented, frowning. 

 “Exactly.” Veronica agreed. 

    Pop came over and took their orders, Jughead shooting a glance for him and Betty to have their own from the secret menu, as the others ordered their usual. A few minutes later, he arrived with a tray, placing down each glass infront of the allocated person; he knew which milkshake belonged to who as he saw them so often.

   There was a ring as someone came into the restaurant, and they wouldn’t have cared however when the click of high heels echoed on the floor, they all peered over.

   They noticed her bright red hair first, curled and presented to one side. She glanced over at the group, and winked before taking a seat at the bar, with one of Jughead’s old friends behind her.

 “Sweet Pea?” Jughead mumbled, and Betty was the only one who heard. 

 She turned her head to look at him, confused: “Who?” 

 He stayed staring at the person who took a stool beside Cheryl, “Someone in my dad’s gang, an old friend of mine.” 

 “Huh. What’s she up to?” Betty whispered to him, questioning. 

 He shrugged, “I’ll ask him later, on the phone.” 

 Veronica tapped on the table, “Guys? Stop whispering secretively and tell us what’s going on?” 

 Jughead debated whether he should tell them, but he decided to; “Him next to Cheryl was someone in the gang I was in, the Serpents. If she’s talking to _him_ , something’s up.” 

 Veronica’s lips were tightly shut, peering back over to him, “I could do some digging, if you’d like.”

 Jughead glanced back over, “Thank’s for the offer, Veronica, but I’ll give him a call later. I’ll let you know if I need you to though.” 

 

 

   That evening, Jughead sat in his trailer, his dad out as he was most nights, and there was a bowl of cereal on his lap, despite eating a hamburger at Pop’s less than two hours ago.

   His finger hovered over Sweet Pea’s contact, but he knew it would be awkward as he and Sweet Pea ended their friendship on a bad note. His hand decided to click on Betty’s contact instead, calling her number. 

 “Juggie?” Her voice asked.

 He hesitated, “Do you think you could get to my trailer?” 

 “Now?” 

 “Yeah.” 

 She paused, and the sound of distant talking was heard from Betty’s end of the line, presumably with her mom, before she began to speak again; “Yeah, I’ll not be long.” 

 

    Betty opened the trailer door, and Jughead had just put his bowl in the sink, letting it soak. She gave him a quick peck before setting her bag down on the sofa. 

 “What’s up?” She asked him, knowing something wasn’t quite right.

 He twisted his lips, “I wanted you to be here when I called Sweet Pea. The last time I saw him, it ended up in a fight, and I may have broken his nose.”

 Betty tilted her head, “Maybe Cheryl’s trying to expose you for something. Assault, possibly.” 

   He shrugged, falling down onto the sofa, Betty taking a seat next to him, sat sideways to face him. 

 “Is there anyone else you could call and ask?” She suggested. 

 He thought for a brief second before shaking his head.

 “I mean, he would’ve told Fangs definitely, maybe even Joaquin and Toni, but none of them would tell me anything.” He told her. 

 Betty raised her eyebrows, “Wait, as in Joaquin DeSantos?” 

 Jughead looked at her with amazed confusement, “Yeah... how’d you know?” 

 She giggled, “Kevin was telling me about a fling they’d had last year. Maybe if we get them back together for a night or something, you could find out that way.” 

 Thinking this over, Jughead nodded slowly, “It could work. Is Kevin over this guy?” 

 “Completely.” Betty responded, “I just hope Kevin is up to helping you.” 

 “Me too.” Jughead replied, resting a hand on Betty’s leg. 


	13. Chapter 13

   Betty nodded at Jughead as he hesitated calling Kevin’s number. Though their plan had changed, they were still nervous for Kevin’s response, hoping for the best. If he declined, they would completely respect that. 

  It rang for a short while, both of them tense on the sofa, watching the phone intensely. 

 “Hello?” Kevin’s voice asked. 

 “Hi, Kev. It’s Jughead.” He told him, “I need to ask you a favour...”

 “What is it?” 

  Jughead had to look at Betty for reassurance, and she nodded for him to continue; “You know Joaquin DeSantos...” 

 Kevin chuckled nervously, “Yes. Why?” 

 “I’m asking you to maybe get some information from him... about Cheryl’s deal with Sweet Pea.” Jughead explained, his eyes squinted with the risk of getting Kevin moody with the request. 

 “Why would Joaquin know?”

 Jughead sighed, “He’s good friends with Sweet Pea, and he would’ve told Joaquin in an instant. It’s fine if you don’t want to but-“ 

 “Sure, I’ll do it.” Kevin responded, “I’ll feel like a spy, and get a hook up.” 

 Jughead smiled over at Betty, “Thank you, Kev. It means a lot.” 

 “No problem. I’ll visit him tomorrow, then call you if I get anything.” Kevin told him, then shut off the call. 

  Betty clapped her hands once, springing over to Jughead’s side. 

 “There. That wasn’t too bad, was it?” She said to him as he wrapped his arm around her. 

 He grinned, looking down at her, “It would’ve been if you weren’t here.” 

 “Well, at least Kevin’s up to the task and we didn’t have to call Sweet Pea.” Betty reminded him. 

 He did a sidewards nod, “Yeah.” 

 Betty rested her head on his shoulder, “That would’ve been awkward.” 

 “Yep, I would’ve been.” He answered, then tilted his head round to look at her, “It’s getting late, wanna stay over tonight?” 

 She nodded softly, “Yeah, of course.” 

 

   That night, Betty felt a little down. Sat on Jughead’s bed, she stared out of the window, watching the stars. She was wearing the same clothing that she wore the last time she stayed over, and Jughead had gone to change into some other clothes. 

   He came in, and Betty felt the mattress dip when he crawled onto the bed behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. For a few minutes he was silent, knowing roughly what was making Betty feeling blue, even if it had come on so suddenly. 

 “Do you want to talk about it?” Jughead asked her in a broken whisper, lifting his head to speak. 

 Her head lowered, “Yeah.” She didn’t say anything for a few seconds, “It’s quickly getting closer to the day I leave...” 

  Jughead’s breathing hitched.

 “It’s scary.” She managed to say, her voice breaking, “Really scary.”

   She turned around, sat opposite him. His hand was holding hers, which was loose and unmoving. Her eyes were glazed in tears. Attempting to blink them away, they only overflowed, falling down the side of her face. 

 “Of course it’s scary.” Jughead replied quietly, “I’m scared for you.” 

  She smiled weakly at him.

   Seeing her pain, he pulled her into his chest, letting her sit in his lap as he rocked her soothingly, holding her head close to him as tears cascaded down her fragile, pale cheeks, breaking down in his arms. He held back his own tears, as he wanted to be strong for her, but he almost felt as if he couldn’t. Her breathing was rigid and uneven, gasping for air from the amount of crying she was doing. The pain she felt was crushing her, and Jughead felt it too. 

 

   For the entirety of the night, from dusk til dawn, neither of them got a wink of sleep. They talked about anything and everything, Jughead trying to distract Betty from the melancholic emotion that tortured her.

   Betty was still sat on his lap, however now they were against the headboard, so it was more comfortable for Jughead. 

 “Tell me about your sister and mom.” Betty asked in a weak and quiet voice as she played with Jughead’s t-shirt. 

 “Well...” he thought about it for a moment, “I hardly know my sister anymore, and I think she’s just started high school...” 

   Betty snuggled closer to him, if that was even possible. He stroked her hair as she listened.

 “And my mom...” he thought again, “I haven’t seen her in years. I don’t even know where she is or what’s she’s doing. I don’t even have pictures of them so I don’t know what they look like.” 

 “I shouldn’t have asked.” She apologised, her voice close to silent. 

 “No, it’s nice to talk about it.” He replied.

   It was silent for a bit, and the sun had peeked over the horizon, leaving markings of light on the wall behind them. There was suddenly the faint sound of heavy breathing, and when Jughead looked down at Betty, her eyes were anglelicly closed. She’d fallen asleep in Jughead’s arms, sat on his lap as close to him as possible, her head against his chest and her hand holding his. 

   Jughead rested his head against the headboard, staring at the ceiling. His mind was stressing more than he let on: he was worried for Betty.


	14. Chapter 14

   A knock on the trailer door woke Betty, and she jumped slightly in Jughead’s arms. Her eyes were weepy, and a little red and puffy still. 

   Jughead gently lifted her, placing her onto the bed, pulling a thin blanket over her. After placing a delicate kiss on her forehead, he got up and went over to the door, opening it. 

 “Kevin?” He asked, rubbing his eyes.

 “Hey, Jughead.” Kevin entered, “I thought I’d might as well come over and talk about Joaquin, rather than over the phone.”

  Jughead guestred his hand to a seat, telling him to sit.

   There was a ruffle of blankets in the other room, and then footsteps on the floor. Betty came round the corner, yawning. She was a little dizzy, so Jughead went over to support her. Kevin’s eyes widened, surprised to see her. 

 “Betty?” Kevin queried.

 Jughead had helped her onto the chair, “It was a rough night.” He summed up to him, sliding into the third chair.

 Turning to Betty, Jughead tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, “How are you feeling?” His voice was low and quiet. 

 “There’s still the cloud over my head, but much better.” She responded, smiling slightly, and then she looked at Kevin, “So, tell us about Joaquin.” 

 Kevin grinned, “I’ve done it, and-“ 

 “Wait...” Jughead interrupted, “Already?”

 He nodded, and then continued, “Yeah. I got him drunk and stuff, then I simply asked him about.”

 “Wow, Kev,” Betty chuckled lightly, “You’re a pro at this.”

 Kevin nodded, “I know. Anyway, he told me that Cheryl had asked him, Sweet Pea  _and_ Fangs for anything about you, Jughead.”

 Jughead rubbed his head in frustration, “What did they tell her? Lies?”

 Kevin gritted his teeth, “Actually, Fangs told her nothing, Joaquin told her what she already knew, however Sweet Pea told her that you murdered someone.”

 “What!” Jughead exclaimed, moving his hands from his face, revealing his shocked expression.

 Betty’s eyes widened, “Are you serious? Why would she do that?”

 Jughead got up, pacing in circles, “I know why.” He stopped and turned towards them, “Two reasons; getting revenge for embarrassing her when she exposed me, and she’s jealous of mine and Betty’s relationship.”

 Both Kevin and Betty glanced at eachother, and Jughead continued, “She tried to get me and Betty to get Toni back with her when she saw us together in the pool at her party, and because we didn’t do it and her plan backfired, she’s trying to separate us.” 

 Betty gasped, “Oh my god, Juggie. Your right!”

  Still oblivious, Kevin stared between them both. 

 “Huh?” Kevin said. 

   Jughead sat back down, his eyes staring at the table. He pulled his beanie from his head, throwing it onto the table at running his hand through his hair.

 “Sweet Pea hates me just as much as Cheryl. They’re gonna do whatever to get me out of the picture.” His hand clutched Betty’s hand. 

 Betty finally realised what he was saying, “They’re going to try and run you out of Riverdale...”


	15. Chapter 15

   Bursting through the front door, Betty entered her house, dragging Jughead by the hand, using her foot to close the door behind her. When Alice looked up, her expression drastically changed to a shocked one, and her eyes darted to Jughead.

 “Who’s this Elizabeth?” Alice questioned, walking up to them, her arms folded. 

 “Mom, this is Jughead-“ 

 “So that's where you were last night and all this morning. I’ve had enough of your staying out and not telling me-“ 

 Betty interrupted her mom’s interruption, “Listen, Mom. I need to ask you something.”

 Alice hesitated, “What is it, Elizabeth?”

  Looking at Jughead, he squeezed her hand. 

 “Can we bring Jughead to the UK with us?” 

 Alice widened her eyes, “What?” 

 “You heard her, Mrs Cooper.” Jughead said, “I’ll buy my own plane ticket, pay you rent, anything.”

 “Don’t be absurd.” Alice responded, “You’ve only been together a few weeks, and what about your family?” 

 Jughead shrugged, “I don’t have any family. They don’t care about me.”  

 Alice pauses, but then shook her head, then looked at Betty, “No, I’m sorry. I’m not bringing your boyfriend with us.”

 “Mom, please. At least give him time to prove himself.” Betty pleaded. 

 She shook her head again, “Sorry, Elizabeth, I’m not doing it.” 

 Betty sighed, “Fine. Then I’m not leaving Riverdale.” 

   Before Alice could answer back, Betty was up the stairs with Jughead, the bedroom door slammed shut to Alice’s dismay. 

 

   Betty fell onto her bed, falling back. Jughead sat next to her, watching her as she stared blankly into the ceiling. Her eyes then flittered to meet his, as he smiled sympathetically. 

 “That was intense.” Jughead commented, laying onto his side, resting his head up on his hand that was held up by his elbow.

 She nodded, “Yeah. And I meant what I said, Jug. If you can’t come with me, then I’m not going. And if you have to leave Riverdale because of Cheryl and Sweet Pea, then I’m coming with you.” 

   Jughead smiled, watching her with intense heart eyes. His finger traced her jawline, finishing at her lips: her cheeks went a pale shade of pink. 

   Using his finger, he lifted up her chin so  her lips were closer to his. Their lips brushed against eachother, before Jughead kissed her, Betty’s hand finding its way to his cheek. 

   Jughead began to lose balance on his side, and almost toppled on top of her; he had to place a hand at the other side of her head to prevent himself from squishing her. 

  Laughing, Betty pulled away.

 “You have terrible balance.” She told him, giggling. 

 He smirked at her, “You pulled me over!” 

 She gasped playfully, “I did not!” 

   Pushing himself up, Jughead moved to a sitting position. He raised his eyebrows at her, as if to warn her. She continued to laugh, as did he.

 “You so did.” He responded, smirking.

 “I didn’t do anything.” She said to him, giggling, gasping for air since she was layed down. 

   He slowly moved his hands to her sides, the he began to tickle her, and she laughed harder as she kicked her legs. 

 “Jughead!” She exclaimed.

   She tried to sit up, but fell back down, gasping for air through her laughs. 

 “What’s the matter?” He joked, acting oblivious.

 She screamed playfully, “Juggie!” 

   He stopped, chuckling at her as she moved the hair from her face. For a few moments she lay there, Jughead assisting her in moving a few stands that had fallen across her face. 

 “That was evil.” She told him, doing a cute yet annoyed expression at him.

 “Well you said I had bad balance.” He retored, pouting.

   She stuck out her bottom lip at him, but couldn’t control her giggling when Jughead gave her a sarcastic expression. 

 “You’re adorable.” Jughead told her.

 

   That night, Jughead ended up staying over, whether Betty’s mom liked it or not. They were sat on her bed, crossed legged opposite eachother. There was a knock on bedroom door, and it slowly opened, Alice peering her head around the door. 

 “Yes, mom?” Betty asked, slightly irritated.

 She came in, standing awkwardly by the door, “I’m sorry, Elizabeth, for how I was earlier.” 

 “Thanks mom, but I meant what I said.” 

 “I know,” Alice replied, nodding, “So I’ll give Jug-head until a week before we go to prove himself.”

 Betty widened her eyes, “Really?” 

  Alice simply nodded again.

 “Thank you, Mrs Cooper.” Jughead said to her, “I will definitely prove it to you.”

  She smiled at Jughead, then slipped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

  Betty glanced at Jughead with an amused grin.

 “What?” He asked. 

 She tilted her head at him, “You’re so polite to my mom.”

 “Of course,” he replied, “I want her to like me.” 

 “She will.” Betty said to him, “Otherwise I’m not going with her.”

 Jughead placed his hand on her knee, “You don’t have to stay for me.”

 “Yes, Juggie. I do.” She told him, placing her hand on top of his, “I can’t stay away from you.”

   He smiled at her proudly, then took hold of the back of her neck, leaning over and kissed her on the head, his hands then running through her delicate golden hair. 


	16. Chapter 16

   The sun woke Betty up that morning, and she was snuggled up close to Jughead. He was still asleep, breathing deeply. 

   For a short while, it was quiet, and Betty enjoyed the peaceful moment with Jughead by her side. That was until she heard a different voice downstairs, a man’s voice, and it wasn’t her father’s. Careful not to wake Jughead, she slipped out of bed, silently making her way to the top of the stairs, peering down to see if she could catch a glimpse of man. 

   Since there was no one in her sight, she made her way downstairs, standing in the hallway. The man was wearing a leather jacket, similar to Jughead’s that she took, and he had the same colour hair and skin tone. They didn’t notice her stood there. 

 “What do you mean?” The man stated, his voice close to a shout, “He’s not in my gang anymore, and he never killed anyone!” 

 Alice folded her arms stubbornly, “I still don’t trust your son, FP.” 

 FP’s hand slammed on the dining room table, “Take him with you, for heaven’s sake Alice. I don’t care about him.” 

  Betty cleated her throat, and both parents looked at her, their eyes shocked. Jughead had sneaked down the stairs, sat on a step when he couldn’t be seen, but he could just about see them.

 “How long have you been there Elizabeth?” Alice asked. 

 Betty shrugged, “Not long, but I’ve heard enough. Mom, Jughead isn’t the same person as FP. Nowhere near. Just because he was in a gang, doesn’t mean he’s a murderer.”

  Alice remained silent for a moment. Her eyes shifted to FP, who was watching Betty intensely. 

 “You must be Betty.” FP said to her in rude manner.

 Betty looked at FP, and noticed a similar resemblance between him and Jughead; “Yeah, I am.” 

 He looked her up and down, and scowled, “No wonder Jughead’s gone soft.” 

   With that he left the house, slamming the door behind him, leaving Betty and Alice staring at the door. A hand was felt on Betty’s side, and she jumped, looking around frantically to see who it was, however seeing it was only Jughead, she calmed down.

 “Hey.” She said to him, a weak smile on her face. 

 He returned the small smile, then turned to Alice; “How do you know my father?” 

  She was silent for a moment, but under the pressure of their glaring eyes, she guestured to the living room chair.

  They sat down, followed by Alice. 

 “FP and I dated when we were in high school. He was a ladies man, and a hot mess at the time.” Alice took a pause.

 “What has that got to do with now, mom?” Betty questioned.

 She hesitated, “Well, I wanted to know if Jughead was what FP turned into, so I asked him to come over.” 

 Betty glanced at Jughead, who was looking at the floor: “Mom, Jughead is a kind, gentle and funny person. He isn’t a murderer, or a gang member. He was forced into that life, but he left when he could. And it’s just low to ask his dad to come over to tell you that.” 

 She got up, and went to the stairs, calling behind her “Jughead and I are going for for walk.”

   Jughead followed her, his head lowered. He shot a quick glimpse of Alice, but she was guiltily staring out of the window.

 

   When Jughead entered Betty’s room, she was sat on the chair bench in the window, her back against the call as she looked out onto the garden. Jughead went and sat at the other end, resting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her towards him, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. 

 “I’m sorry my mom did that.” Betty whispered, her eyes closed. 

 “Don’t apologise, Betts. She’s just trying to make sure I’m right for you.” He reasoned. 

  Betty was silent. 

 “Where are we taking a walk to?” Jughead then asked, squeezing her shoulder gently. 

 Betty pouted, “Hmm. I don’t mind, just anywhere.”

  Standing up, Jughead reached for his clothes and put them on, Betty doing the same. 

 

 

   It was a nice day, a few tiny clouds in the distance of the sky. Betty and Jughead were walking down Elm Street towards the town centre, their hands held tightly, swinging slightly as they walked. Children were playing football in the street, moving out of the way when a car came down the road, then resuming, kicking the ball into a pretend net. 

   When they reached the town centre, though it was only a few shops and cafes, Jughead asked Betty what she wanted to do.

 “I don’t mind.” She replied, “Maybe just getting a drink and something to eat in a cafe since we still haven’t had breakfast yet.” 

 Jughead chuckled, “Good idea, I’m starving.” 

 “You’re always starving.” Betty giggled. 

 “Fair point.”

  

   They entered a popular yet quiet cafe on the corner, taking a seat in the corner where it was quietest. It wasn’t at all like Pops, and no where near as good, however Betty didn’t want to see any of her friends at the moment, so they came here. 

 “I’ve never been here.” Jughead commented, reading the menu as soon as he sat down.

 Betty smiled, “Me, my mom and my sister came here often when my mom worked at the Register. Before Pop's was what it is now.” 

 Looking up at her, Jughead had his eyebrows furrowed, “You have a sister?” 

 “Yeah.” Betty’s expression changed, “She passed away when my dad hit her once: she fell over and hit her head on the fireplace.” 

 Jughead’s heart sank, “I’m so sorry, Betts. You didn’t have to tell me that.” 

 She wiped a tear away, “No, it’s fine. That’s why we’re moving to the UK. My dad somehow got out of jail legally and my mom is scared he’s going to come for us, and me.” 

 “Anyway.” Betty said, changing the subject, “What are you ordering?” 

  Jughead noticed her sudden change in the subject, however went with it. 

 “Bacon sandwich and a coffee.” He told her, placing the menu back down onto the table. 

 Betty continued to look at the menu, “I’ll probably just have a hot chocolate and a cookie. I’m not too hungry.” 

   Despite being concerned for her, Jughead went to order, returning with the drinks. He placed he hot chocolate on the table, and Betty’s face lit up when she saw the whipped scream and marshmallows on the top. 

 “I thought that could cheer you up.” He said, watching as Betty took a sip. 

   There was a little bit of cream above Betty’s top lip. Jughead reached over, wiping it away with his thumb, Betty’s cheeks becoming a subtle rosy pink.

 “Thanks.” She said to him, a cute smile on her face. 

   Their meals arrived a little later, the waitress placing them down and leaving without saying a word. Jughead admired his bacon sandwich, and Betty had noticed that he’d ordered the larger option. Betty’s cookie was chocolate chip, the same as she and her sister would get. 

 “Wow.” Jughead said after his first bite, “This place is better than I expected.” 

 “It’s full of memories for me,” Betty said, looking around at the decor, noticing it hadn’t changed since the last time she came, “I wanted to come here before I left.” 

 Jughead finished his mouthful, “I’m glad you showed it to me.”  

 “Me too, Jug.”

 


	17. Chapter 17

   It was a week before their moving date, and Betty had already began packing, whether her move was to the UK with Jughead, or somewhere else with him. The house had a ‘for sale’ sign outside, and Betty knew that it would be sold within days. 

 “Hey, Betts.” Jughead said, stood in the doorframe to her room.

   Betty turned around when hearing that voice. She wasn’t expecting him to be here, and her mom must've let him in. Jumping over a few boxes, she leaped at him, wrapping him to a surprise hug, Jughead laughing as she nearly knocked him backwards. He lifted her up off her feet briefly, then placed her back down. 

 “It looks so empty in here.” Jughead said, seeing the room without its little decorations and posters — the main pieces do furniture still there.   

 She sighed, “I know. It’s weird.”

 “I can imagine.” 

  Betty sighed heavily, “I’m not looking forward to the leaving day. I still need to say goodbye to my friends.” 

 Jughead turned her to face him, “Hey, you’ll be fine. Don’t think about it, ok?” 

 She nodded faintly at him, “Ok.” 

 “Do you want help packing?” He then asked her, looking at a small section of the room that was still to be sorted. 

 “If you wouldn’t mind.” 

 Jughead stepped over a few boxes, “Not at all.” 

   He put together another cardboard box, placing it onto the floor as Betty hopped over to him, avoiding boxes scattered around on the carpet. Taking some books from the desk, she placed them into the bottom of the box, Jughead placing more beside them, and soon it piled up, the top covered with dairies and notebooks Betty had written in for years. 

 “One box done, just like that.” Jughead said, clapping his hands together, then reached for another box. 

 “Yeah.” Betty agreed, “And another five or so to go.” 

 

  Hours they spend packing, boxes piling up, becoming heavier and heavier. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Jughead took a deep breath, worn out by the intense amount of packing that was done. He could see on Betty’s face it was saddening her gradually. 

 “Sit down for a minute, Betts.” He said to her in a calming voice, patting the side of the bed.

   She obeyed, sitting beside him. Placing his hand on her back, she leant onto his chest, exhaling deeply. The sun was setting outside the window since they’d spend the entire day filling cardboard boxes, and their emotions had finally caught up to them. 

   Betty’s eyes were closed, shutting her mind off from any thoughts as Jughead rubbed her back soothingly. For at least ten minutes they stayed like that, relaxing after a tough day.

 “In a week, I may not even be in this country.” She muttered. 

 Jughead looked down at her, “What did I say earlier, Betts?” 

 “Not to think about it.” She repeated. 

 He nodded, “Exactly, so don’t. You’re getting yourself so worked up about it.” 

 “I know I am, but I can’t help it.” She agreed, then changed the subject, “Have you heard anything from Cheryl or Sweet Pea?” 

 He shook his head, “Nothing. I’m betting they’ll leave it last minute and in the meantime they’ve tampered with fake evidence or something.” 

 “Probably.” Betty responded, her voice quiet, “I hope not though. Everything’s stressful enough.”

   She looked up at him, and he kissed the tip of her nose. She lightly chuckled, however it faded quickly. Snuggling her head into his shoulder blade, he kept her close to him.

 

   Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs, and Betty lifted her head up to the direction of the door. Alice entered, just as Betty had expected, and her eyes were watery, like she was upset. 

 “I’m so sorry, Betty. I’m not allowed to bring Jughead with me.” She told them, genuine sadness on her face as she told them the news.

 “Why not?” Betty asked, her voice breaking as the tears came to her eyes. 

 Alice swallowed, “I’m not related to Jughead and FP hasn’t legally allowed me to move Jughead to the UK.” 

   Betty’s nails dug into her palms, and she stood up, leaving the room in a hurry, rushing down the stairs. In an instant, Jughead went after her, reaching her before she had left the house. 

   He pulled her into a hug from behind, letting her break down there and then, clutching his arms to her chest, her head resting in the crook his his neck as the tears trickled down her cheeks. 

   Liked Betty, he too found himself crying, a few tears rolling down the side of his face. He wiped them away, not wanting to weakness like his father told him. 

 “I can’t.” Betty whispered, her voice barely making a sound out of her mouth, “I- I can’t.” She repeated. 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Warning: this is a sad chapter)

   Time was flying back quicker than anyone wanted it to, and before long it was Betty’s last day. For a whole week, she’d avoided school to pack and what not, Jughead too missing lessons to help.

   It was the night before Betty’s flight, and her mother had been telling that Betty has to go with her since she has legal guardianship over her, and that had made Betty petrified. That day had been spent with Veroncia, Kevin and Archie at Pops, and she had somehow managed to prevent herself from becoming visibly upset.

   She spend her last night at Jughead’s trailer, and he was to drop her off back home in the morning before they left for the airport. Betty had made him promise to see her off at the airport, despite the pain it would cause them both. 

   As soon as she entered Jughead’s trailer, Betty couldn’t prevent her tears any longer. Jughead shut the door behind him, and he could see how unstable she was all of a sudden. He went over to her to help her, steadying her, however she just turned around and clung to him, gripping his jacket as her head snuggled into his chest, almost soaking his shirt with her flowing tears.

   Her knees buckled underneath her, and Jughead was holding her up, but seeing she was collapsing, he lowered her to the floor in the middle of the living room. She sat with her knees up to her face, hugging them as Jughead knelt beside her, and she toppled to the side onto him, and he embraced her closely; shushing her quietly, his fingers drawing circles delicately on her arm. 

 “I can’t let you go.” She sobbed, shaking her head into his chest as her hands grabbed the jacket firmly. 

   Jughead bit his lip, as he couldn’t hold back his own tears. He couldn’t be strong for her, and cuddled his head into hers, her hair loosening from her ponytail, the hair tie then falling out entirely. 

 He exhaled, his breathing uneven, “I know, Betts, I know.”

  Her legs stretched out across the floor, until she was fully laying in Jughead’s arms.

 “I can’t go. I can’t.” She repeated over and over, her voice fading into her cries. 

   Jughead stroked her hair, his fingers running through it. She took deep breaths sharply, then continued to whimper, tears cascading down her pale cheeks onto his T-shirt. Her legs began to kick with desperation against the floor, some sort of coping mechanism.

 “Hey,” Jughead soothed, his voice breaking from his tears, “It’s going to be ok. Breathe, Betts.”

   She breathed heavily briefly, becoming still, then looked up at him with sorrowful eyes, red and puffy, another tear rolling down from her eye.

 “What are we going to do?” She whispered, sniffling.

 He looked down at her, “I don’t know. I really don’t know.” 

   Betty continued to ball her eyes out, and then her voice did a quiet scream, muffled by Jughead’s clothing. It was heart wrenching, and her heart physically ached. Jughead looked up into the ceiling, then wiped his face of tears. He then noticed blood trickling from the inside on her clenched palms when he’d looked down, and he grabbed her hand, opening it, stopping her from digging her nails in: the cuts were deep. 

  Using all his strength, he got her to her feet, and despite her wobbling legs, she was able to get to the sofa where Jughead placed her. He grabbed for the first aid kit from over the kitchen counter, and knelt down infront of her, taking her hands. 

   He took some antiseptic, and using a cotton pad, he dabbed it onto her skin. She hissed through her sobs. 

 “I know it hurts,” he managed to say, trying to stop his own crying for her, “But I need to sort it.” 

 “What’s the point anymore?” She responded, her voice faint. 

  Jughead jumped up at went to her side on the couch, using his finger on her cheek to direct her head to his.

 “I’m not letting you go this easily. When I’m 18, which is in six months, I’m getting on a plane to the UK, and we’ll be together again.” He watched her teary eyes, “Do you believe me?” 

 She nodded subtly, “Yeah.” 

   He brought her head to his, and kissed her passionately, as if it was their last kiss. Her lips tasted of tears, as did his. Jughead placed his hands at each side of her face, and the stinging sensation of Betty’s palms from the antiseptic faded immediately. 

   Betty’s head fell to his shoulder, where they just sat still and silent for hours on end with silent tears traveling down both of their cheeks.

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

   Still on the sofa, Jughead opened his eyes, seeing it was daylight outside. He looked over at Betty, who was sleeping, her cheeks tear stained from the evening before. He slipped his hands underneath her, lifting her from the uncomfortable position on the sofa. Her head flopped onto the side of his chest, close to his neck, and he carried her unconscious body through to the bedroom.  

   She wasn’t waken on the journey through, and Jughead placed her on the bed, lifting the duvet over her. Still sleeping, he headed back into the kitchen, sitting at the table. He pulled off his beanie, placing it on the table. His hands gripped his hair, tugging on it slightly, as he squeezed his eyes shut, preventing any tears from escaping. 

   He could hear her gentle breathing it was that quiet. No birds were singing, and it seemed pretty dull outside from what Jughead could see through the window. Taking out his phone, he looked at pictures in his camera roll, and specifically a folder with him and Betty. There mainly pictures Veronica had taken and sent to him, however there was one he’d taken where she was laughing at him as he tried to kiss her cheek. It was his favourite photo. 

  

   It was now two hours since Betty had to be dropped off, and then he promised to meet her at the airport. He decided it was a good time to wake Betty, so he went into the bedroom, and sat against the headboard on the bed. She stirred, Jughead placing his hand on her sprawled out hair. Opening her eyes, she saw it was Jughead, and at that moment, she lifted her head and placed it on his thigh. Her eyes closed again, not wanting to wake up. 

   For half and hour, they stayed like that, Jughead making small braids in her hair, remembering how his sister made them. 

 “Betty...” He said in a broken whisper. 

  She hummed in response.

 “We need to get up.” He told her, his voice quiet and calm, even if he wasn’t inside. 

   She sat up, rubbing her eyes. Then she wrapped her arms around Jughead as he did to her, and the crook of his neck becoming her pillow. 

 “Don’t get comfy, Betts.” He sighed, his cheek resting on her head, “I need to get you out of bed somehow.”

 “How did I get here? In your bed?” She asked him, her voice a low tone.

 He huffed a chuckle, “I carried you. You were fast asleep.” 

 She raised her eyesbows, “Wow. I didn’t think you’d be able to carry me”. 

 “I’m stronger than I look,” he replied, “I was in a gang, remember.”

 “True.” 

 

   Eventually, he managed to get her out of bed. On the way back, they stopped off at Pop’s, Jughead grabbing a burger as Betty only managed a milkshake, sitting at the bar. 

 “Don’t think about it.” He said to her, noticing she’d gone oddly quiet and seemingly emotion.

 “Sorry.” She responded, “I can’t help it.” 

  He put her hand on top of Betty’s, intertwining his fingers with hers. 

 “It’s going to be a tough few months.” He told her, “But it’ll fly by. Like I said yesterday, as soon as I’m 18, I’ll be over in the UK with you.”

   She smiled sweetly, nodding at him. Leaning in, Jughead gave her a quick kiss, his lips lingering on hers. He then slid off his stool, taking Betty’s hand, pulling her with him gently. Their visit to Pop’s was brief, but they, more specifically Jughead, needed something to eat. 

 

   The house now had a sold sign outside,  and Alice was moving boxes into a van that she’d hired, with the help of Fred Andrews and Archie who lived next door. 

   Alice noticed Betty and Jughead when she’d placed a box down, her hair a mess and her makeup rushed. She looked as if she’d had little sleep that night, as you could still see her eye bags underneath the concealer. 

 “Betty, Jughead.” She saw Betty’s sadness, pulling her into a hug, “I feel horrible doing this to you, but you know there’s no other way, right.”

 Betty swallows, “Y-Yeah.” 

 “Do you want some help with the boxes?” Jughead asked, wanting to distract himself. 

 Alice nodded at him, “If you wouldn’t mind, Jug-head.” 

  He entered the house, nodding at Archie as they crossed paths. 

 “Oh Betty.” Alice said, noticing the dark cloud that had appeared over Betty’s head, “I’m devastated to see you like this.”

 Betty forced a smile, “Yeah. It’s hard.”

 Alice tightened her lips, “I’m sorry, Betty.” 

 “It’s ok, mom. I’m going to help Jughead with a few boxes.” And then Betty left, letting Alice watch after her. 

 

   Betty found Jughead lifting a box in her room, and she then lifted one of the lighter ones. Archie then came in, taking one of the boxes Betty and Jughead had filled with books earlier that week.

  Archie shot Betty as quick smile, obviously forced, before leaving the room. 

   Jughead waited until Betty was carrying a box, then guestured with his head to the door, and Betty left the room with him. They’d put them into the van, and before long, the last box was put in, and the van door was slammed shut. 

 “Bye, Betty.” Archie said to her, awkwardly standing with his father on the path.

 She gave him a quick hug, “Bye Archie.” 

 

   The drive to the airport was quiet. Alice was driving, Betty in the middle with her head resting Jughead’s shoulder who was beside her, her arm wrapped around his as his thumb drew circles on her hand. 

   Alice knew what she was doing to them, and genuinely wanted to do something to help, but she couldn’t, and Betty and Jughead also knew that. 

   The signs to the airport were becoming more frequent as they drew closer, and when they drove into the car park, Betty watched a plane fly over her head, gulping.


	20. Chapter 20

   In the airport, Jughead had to say goodbye at customs since he couldn’t go any further like he’d hoped. His arms were linked with Betty’s, their heads hung low as they made it closer to the point where they had to separate. 

   When they reached the customs, Betty turned to Jughead, avoiding eye contact with him, her eyes once again glazed with tears. His were too m, and he tried so hard to hold them back. He pulled her into a hug, where they stood there for a long while, Betty’s hands gripping the back of his jacket as Jughead kissed the side of her head on her hair, holding her close to him. 

 “Betts, I want you to know-“ 

  She cut him off with a kiss, then replaced her lips with a single finger over his mouth. 

 “I know what your going to say.” She said in an uneven whisper, a tear falling, “Don’t.” 

 He looked at each of her eyes, then shook his head, “I have to, Betty.”

 She nodded, resting her head into his chest, not sure whether she should listen to him not, “Ok.” 

 “Betts, as soon as I met you, I know you were it for me. I noticed when you glanced at me in class, when you stared at me with those eyes when you thought I wasn’t looking.” He paused, stroking her face, “I love you, Betty Cooper.” 

 She smiled weakly, wrapping her arms around him underneath his jacket, “Oh Jughead, I love you too.”

   Their kiss was much deeper this time, making the most of this moment, their hands holding each other’s faces. Alice was waiting patiently, sorry for herself for forcing them to part. Jughead pulled away eventually, knowing that she can’t have her miss her flight, even if he knew Betty wanted that to accidentally happen. 

   He stood back, his mouth unsmiling and his eyes showing his depression. Betty wanted to refuse to go, ask Jughead to take her home with him, but she knew she couldn’t. Alice pulled her along.

   When she looked back a few seconds later, he was gone, lost in the crowd. It was odd him not being there anymore, and just last that, he was no longer there.

   However, at the entrance of the airport, Jughead walked out, wiping his eyes with his sleeve, then shoving his hands in his pockets, heading down to the bus station a mile from the airport to head back to Riverdale. 

 

 

   The hectic evening had begun to slow down, and now sat on the plane before it set off, Betty stared out of the window onto the runway, watching other planes glide into the airport from the sky; her mother beside her reading the laminated safety sheet. 

   Around fifteen minutes later, the plane moved, making its way to the runway. It sped up, and in a minute, they were off fun the ground and in the air. The towns then became small dots on the ground as they went higher in the sky. Betty’s eyes were fixated on the outside from the small oval window, and after passing though the clouds, all she saw was a white sheet over the world with the sun lowering slowly, leaving the sky fading an orange shade. Betty thought it would be a good idea to sleep, as she missed out on a lot of it the night before.

 

   Meanwhile, Jughead had just got back in from his trailer, and he was pacing in the living room. He then decided to go for a walk around Riverdale, and possibly to the cafe where Betty had taken him.

   He daren’t look at the Cooper house as he passed it, and soon enough he found himself in the centre of the town, and at the cafe. It was an hour until closing time, so Jughead went in, and it was quiet with only a couple of people inside. The seat he and Betty sat in last time was empty, so he decided to go and sit there. Ordering the same as last time, except Betty’s meal, he sat eating depressively, cutting off all of his emotions as he sat staring at the table. 

  He missed her so much already.


	21. Chapter 21

   Layed in bed, Jughead had gotten no sleep that night, however spent the long hours staring at the ceiling, his body and face unmoving. 

   There was a buzz from his phone, and it continued. He had no interest in answering it, but when he saw Betty’s contact appear on screen, he sat up urgently and grabbed the phone in a hurry.

  He answered it, bring the phone to his ear.

 “Betty?” 

 “Hi, Jug.” 

 He sighed in relief, “I’m so happy to hear your voice. How are you?” 

 She sniffled on the other end of the phone: it was obvious she’s been crying, “I’m managing. I miss you.” 

 “Aww, Betts. I miss you too.” He replied, sat up in bed, “But tell me, what’s it like there?” 

 “Well, the house is smaller, and on the outskirts of London. Their accent is a lot posher, and my room is so much smaller. I’m starting school in a few weeks, but I’m dreading it.” She explained. 

 “You’ll be fine. Make some friends. It’s only six months until I come over.” He reminded her. 

 She groaned, “Six months is way too long.”

 “I know, but it’s better than never.”

 “Yeah.”

 Jughead got out of bed and walked into the lounge, sitting on the sofa, “How’s your mom?” 

 Betty sighed, “Better than I am. She’s loving her job, which is good. But anyway, how’s Riverdale? Have you heard from Veronica or Veronica or Kevin?”

 “No, I’ve been hiding in my trailer all night.” 

 Betty gasped, “Wait, what time is it there? I forgot it’s different.” 

 “It’s seven. But don’t worry, I was awake anyway.” He told her. 

 “Good. We landed a few hours ago and it was a pain trying to call you from a different country for some reason.” She explained, sighing. 

 Jughead smiled, “Yeah, I wouldn’t have thought it would’ve been though.”

 “Me neither.” 

 “Oo!” Betty exclaimed, remembering something, “What was your mom’s name? And your sister?” 

 “Gladys and Jellybean Jones, why?” 

 “No way... They’re my neighbors...” Betty breathed, taken over with excessive happiness.

 Jughead leaped up again, “Wait, are you serious!” 

 Betty giggles, her mood completely changed, “Yeah! And your sister looks so much like you! I’ll go speak to them tomorrow.” 

 Jughead ran his hands though his hair, his beanie taking off his head, “Oh, my, god, Betty. You are phenomenal. I’m going to go, I’ve need to go speak to my dad. Call me if you get anything, ok?” 

 “Ok.” She said, “Oh, and Jughead?” 

 “Yeah?” 

 “I love you.” She told him. 

 He grinned, “I love you too.” 

 

 

   Jughead entered the Whyte Worm, looking for his dad. He pushed through the crowds of drunk and high Serpents, wearing his jacket to blend in as best as he could. Sweet Pea stepped out infront of him, cracking his knuckles. 

 “I’m going this for Cheryl as well as me.” He said, before throwing a punch at Jughead.

  He dodged it, then shoved Sweet Pea into a pool table, then he tumbled to the floor. 

 “Not in the mood, Sweet Pea. Where’s my dad?” He asked him, his voice almost a shout.

  Sweet Pea wiped he blood from his nose from his bump into the pool table, then stood up. 

 “Why?” He asked.

 Jughead balled his hand to a fist, “Do you want me to leave Riverdale, for good?” 

 Sweet Pea nodded, gritting his teeth, “Yeah. It’d be great.” 

 “Then let me pass.” Jughead growled. 

   Debating it, Sweet Pea moved out of the way, his eyes raging after Jughead. FP came over to Jughead, then looked him up and down in disgust.

 “Where’s your doll?” He asked. 

 “Don’t call her that.” 

 FP shrugged, “Why are you even here?” 

 “Sign a legal document to let me go to the UK on my own.” He commanded, pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket that was printed off earlier. 

 “Why?” FP retorted, snatching the paper from him. 

 Jughead scowled, “Betty’s moved, and she’s found my mother there too. I’m moving there dad, and I’ll be out of your hair.”

 FP frowned, “Fine.” 

  He signed the papers with a pen from the bar, then shoved the papers back into Jughead’s hands. 

 “Loved knowing you.” FP sarcastically snapped before leaving, and Jughead made his way out of the Whyte Wyrm to pack his stuff.

 


	22. Chapter 22

   In the early hours of the morning, Betty found herself unable to sleep after being woken by traffic outside her window. She sat up, looking at th and half unpacked boxes at the other side of the room, filling up over half the space. She got up, went over to the boxes and began to unpack. It came down to a few of the past boxes, and she noticed that these were the ones she’d packed with Jughead. She opened one up, and there was something at the top that she didn’t expect to see. 

   It was a note, written on a piece of paper with handwriting she recognised instantly. At the end, it was sighed by Jug, and she began to well up before even reading it.

 

    _Betty_

  _I knew you’d find this letter sooner enough. If I didn’t say this to you before, I wanted to know that I love you. So damn much. You were everything to me, and you still are. Just stay strong, Betts, and I know it’s tough. I’ll be there before you know it._

_I miss you, Betts._

_Love, Juggie._

 

Shethought about all their moments together, and all the classes they were in and the exchanges through their glances. She remembers the moments where he was there for her, there to embrace her in her darkest moments. She reached for his jacket that she’d taken with her that was on the edge of her bed, hugging it close to her face. She missed him too, with all her heart. 

 

   When the sun had rose and the church half a mile down the road struck ten, she decided it would be a good time to go visit Jughead’s mom and sister living next door. Her mom was out at work already, so Betty locked the door behind her on her way out. Down the steps of the brick terrace house, then up the steps of the one next door. 

   She took a deep breath, then knocked on the door. They’d met briefly the day before when they’d just arrived, but not properly, and it made her nervous that it was her boyfriends family.

   The door opened to reveal a tired looking young girl, the one who looked similar to Jughead. Her hair was a slight mess, and she still wore her pyjamas, but it seemed that she was already awake before Betty arrived.

 “Betty, right?” She asked.

 Betty smiled nervously, and nodded, “Yeah. I need to speak to you and your mom about something...”

 The young girl’s eyes widened, “Um, sure. Come in.” 

  Betty stepped inside, and the house had an almost identical layout to hers next door. 

 “You can sit in there, if you’d like.” Jellybean said, guesturing to the sofas in another room. 

  Feeling a little awkward, Betty went in, and noticing nobody was there, she took a seat. 

 “I’ll go get Gladys.” She told Betty before leaving the room. 

   Being alone, Betty had a look at a few photos that were around the room with her eyes. Many of them were just of Gladys and Jellybean, however there was one that caught her eye that was on the windowsill. It was Jughead when he was younger. Betty got up and went over to it, picking it up gently to get a closer look. 

   “Betty Cooper?” A female voice said from behind her. 

   Urgently, Betty put the photo down, and turned to face Gladys. She smiled when she noticed which picture Betty was admiring.

 “That’s my son Jughead.” She commented, “I haven’t seen him forever.” 

 Betty smiled, knowing that was to be changed, “That’s actually what I’m here to talk to you about.” 

 Gladys raised her eyebrows, “You know him.”

 “Yeah.” Betty told her, “He was actually my boyfriend.”

   Gladys appeared dumbfounded, and signaled at the chair for Betty to take a seat. Betty resumed her place on the sofa, Gladys taking a seat next to her.

 Jellybean popped her head around the door, “Do you want a drink, Betty?” 

 Gladys waved her hand in the air, “No need for that JB. Sit down, it’s about Jug.” 

  Her eyes widened, and then she took a seat beside her mother. 

 “Would you be interested in seeing him again?” Betty asked them. 

 “Of course.” Gladys responded, “I had no way of contacting him, and FP said they’d moved from Riverdale.” 

 Betty shook her head, “No, he’s still in Riverdale. I called him earlier, to say that you were my neighbors, and he was hoping to come and live here, with you.” 

 Jellybean turned to her mother, “Please, mom!” 

 “Sure he can. He’d have to stay on the couch for now until the spare room is sorted, but I’d love him to stay here!” She replied, and Jellybean was overjoyed. 

  Betty too was please, over the moon as she knew she didn’t have to wait the six months she thought. 

  Her phone then buzzed. It was a message from Jughead. She covered her mouth with joy.

 “He’s booked the plane.” She managed to say to them. 

 “I would’ve paid for it.” Gladys said, rising from her chair. 

 “The plane arrives at 2am tomorrow, we could go down together?” Betty proposed, and Gladys was more than happy. 

 “Sure, Betty.” Gladys then pulled her into a hug, “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lack of inspiration is back. Excellent. 
> 
> I’m so desperate to see Five Feet Apart but I can’t becuase I live in England. (If anyone has a mega link or something I would be so grateful).
> 
> I’ve had an idea for my next book after this, so this book should be finished this weekend at some point.


	23. Chapter 23 - The End

   With his items packed, which wasn’t anything much, Jughead left the trailer and got on the bus to the airport with plenty of time to spare. He didn’t even bother saying goodbye to his dad, and even if he was drunk the last time he’d seen him, it didn’t make Jug want to say a proper goodbye.

   He arrived at the airport, and went through all the customs, and now with no bags, just his phone, passport and booking confirmation, he waited in a seat until he could board the plane. 

   After a few hours of boredom, he was finally allowed on the plane. He send Betty a quick message before getting into the plane, then sat in a seat by the window on the last row. He’d fallen asleep after exhaustion before he could even see the plane take off. 

 

   Betty knocked on the door, Gladys opening it with Jellybean behind her. They were so excited, however Betty was the most excitied out of them all. She let Jellybean sit in the front with her mom, and sat in the middle in the back. She was pretty confused by the cars and driving system as it was a little different. 

   They arrived at Heathrow Airport in London, as it was the one Jughead was flying to from Riverdale’s small airport. They were waiting for him to come off the plane at the other end of the border, watching for a beanie to emerge from the crowd.

 

   After what felt like hours of waiting, Betty finally noticed him, and ran through the crowds. He saw her too, dropping his backs and getting ready to catch her. She jumped into his arms, and he held her close, lifting her from the ground and swinging her, her head snuggled into his neck. 

   When he saw his mother and sister, he put her down, and Betty turned to see their expressions, and the happiness on everyone’s faces filled her with so much joy. Gladys held her sons face, admiring him, then pulled him into a hug, Jellybean joining too. 

 “You’re so grown up.” Gladys said, her eyes watery. 

  Jughead simply smiled back, overwhelmed. 

 

   Back at the house, Betty went inside with the Jones’, and Jughead was the happiest Betty had ever seen him. He looked at the difference in the house from the trailer he lived in back in Riverdale. 

   By that time, it was now daylight, and Betty had called her mom to explain. Staying for breakfast, she ate a proper meal for the first time in weeks, and it seemed that Gladys was a good cook. 

 

   It was the next day, and Betty and Jughead were in her room. Alice was out at work until the next day on a night shift. It was around seven o’clock, and it was getting dark now. 

 “Do you prefer it here?” Betty asked. 

 He put a hand on her leg, “Anywhere where you are with me is better.” 

 Betty giggled, “That was cringy.” 

 He shrugged, “But it’s true.” 

   She kissed him, and he surprised her by pushing her onto the bed. She screamed playfully, laughing as he climbed over her, kissing her harder. Betty wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands around his neck as his hands held her face. 

   He then broke the kiss as he lifted her top over her head, then kissed her again.  She then removed his top, breaking the kiss once more. 

 “Are you sure about this?” Jughead asked, tucking a strand behind her ear. 

 “More than anything.” She responded, kissing his lips again. 

 

  They lay in her bed, cuddled up next to eachother. Betty’s eyes were closed, comfortable in Jughead’s arms. 

 “I’m so happy you’re with me, Juggie.” She whispered. 

 He smiled, “Me too.” 

 She looked up at him, “I love you.” 

 He gave her a quick kiss, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, unless I decide to add to it in the future. I hoped you enjoyed this book as much as I enjoyed writing it and in surprised it only took me a week to write.  
> I’m so thankful for the comments and the kudos to this book, and can’t wait to get started in the next book. 
> 
> I’ve just published my new book ‘Road Trip’ which I would love for you to go and check out! 
> 
> Again, thank you for reading. 
> 
> -G


End file.
